Blue Sapphire Blue
by Mikoto Yutaka
Summary: Gon, Killua, and Biscuit, are students of Magician's Academy. They runaway from the academy and bring Alluka along with them and Illumi, the principal, orders his subordinates to chase them down. But suddenly, in their escape everything goes wrong and to make the wrong become right, they have to ask the right wish and they have to give the right sacrifice. AU!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Well, this is my first fanfic in english. I'm not british, and my english not that good. Sorry for the wrong grammar i use here... So, this is just translation from "SAPPHIRE". Please tell me if you think my english not that bad and you want to read more, i will continue this. But, if you think my english is reaaallllyyy baaaad, please tell me and i will let this end in one chapter. R&R please! _

* * *

__Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: friendship, tragedy, angst

Warning: AU

I'm not receive silent reader. Read it, review it.

* * *

This world is vast

And we

Only a small cosmos in it

I understand that… I know that…

I feel small in this massive world

And it makes me worry all the time

But

In this unstable world

You are always here with me

You are always here for me

as long as you're with me

I feel calm and happy

Therefore

I'm willing to sacrifice anything for your safety

I will do anything to be with you

Even if it means cost my soul

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire Blue

.

.

.

I

Killua sat pensively in confusion. That white haired boy looked his own hands without expression. The feeling of fear and despair whacked him so greatly. Gon condition that worsen felt like unreal nightmare. But all of this are reality. The incident that happened to him is reality. And the pain from wounds because of incident are reality too. How many times Killua closed his eyes and opened them again, hoped to woke up from nightmare, all of this are still real.

Why? Why did bad luck always attacked him? Dreams always escaped from between his fingers like water and air. He just lost a person which always protected by him, and this time… he will lost a person which so precious to him. He will lost his light, his shelter, his world…

_'NO!' _Killua's heart shouted, _'Oh, God, why are You always inflict misfortune to me? Why are You always away from me? Why are You always leave me, avert Your eyes from me? Why?'_

Killua lowered his head. The hospital sterile smell made his heart hurt and stung his eyes. Tears of despair drooled slowly from his cold eyes. _'Don't take him from me oh, My Lord. You have take away person that i care and protect so much. Now, just he the most important for me_. _There's nothing I want but his smile. I will sacrifice anything for him!'_

**-Really?—**

A voice whispered in his ear, exhaled an air of fake hope.

**-You will sacrifice anything for him?—**

"YES! I will give anything if it mean he can be saved. ANYTHING!" Killua shouted. He didn't care who is the one that whispered. The person's voice resounded in his heart. Whoever was fine, if can saved Gon.

_-_**If so, come with me… I will grant your whish.—**

A black fog covered Killua, tried to took him to a black world where hopes will died. Killua closed his eyes, leaved over himself to the cold black fog. Killua knew the scent and atmosphere of the fog. The scent of darkness and the atmosphere of death. Killua knew, someone was smirked devilishly as hugged him with a black fog.

Vaguely, Killua could hear someone screamed, yelled his name, a voice of a girl. Killua knew the girl's voice. That was Biscuit's cute and shrill voice.

* * *

Biscuit walked in the hospital hallways while carried a bouquet of flowers to saw Gon. When she turned, she was surprised to saw Gon was shrouded in fog in front of Gon's room. The girl paled saw Killua who seem to leaved over himself. Moreover, the fog was became increasingly concentrated, eliminated Killua from her view.

Biscuit dropped the bouquet of flower then ran and shouted; "Killua! Don't leave over yourself! Don't follow the fog!" Biscuit reached the fog, but all she gripped was air. The fog finally disappeared with Killua.

* * *

Comfortable…

It felt so comfortable. The cold atmosphere that stabbed skin until able to killed emotion somehow felt so nice. The cold atmosphere that awakened nostalgia made Killua fed up, but the boy couldn't release himself from the sense of pleasure. Killua let the comfortable feeling and drifted in long slept with no dreams.

**-Killua… wake up.—**

That voice again. Killua frowned. He didn't want to woke up this time. He wanted all of this considered as dream. Because of it, he closed his eye tightly and curled.

**-wake up… you have a wish, don't you?—**

Killua reacted to 'wish' word. Slowly, he opened his eyes. The scene that captured by him just pitch black without end. In the middle of the dark world, stood a girl about ten years old, she had a black curly hair, black eyes, with clear skin covered by black gown.

**-Wellcome to World's Library, Killua.—**

Zel sat. _'Library?' _Killua looked left and right, searched for book shelves that became library's characteristic.

**-Oh the character in the story, tell me your wish. I will grant it.—**

The red lips of hers smiled teasingly. Seduced the Dark Boy that fell to dark world once more after tried to escaped to bright world.

"Gon…" said Killua half sobbed, "save him!" His feeling overflowed, eye drops spilled in a great despair.

The Princess of Darkness smirked, **-I will grant your wish. But, you have to pay it with equivalent exchange.—**

"Anything is fine!"

**-If so, give me your **_bzzzzz_**—**

Killua gasped. The price that he had to pay are so expensive. But, it's okay! If it for beloved one, if it for important one… "I'll give it!" said Killua without second thought, "take it from me and saved Gon!"

The Princess's smirk widened. The satisfy after took and destroyed something precious was showed clearly in her black eyes. Her elegant hand touched Killua chest softly and pushed it hard.

**-well then, I will take 'this' from you— **

When 'it' was taken from Killua, the light in his eyes disappeared changed with cold blank gaze. With his last breath, Killua whispered in his heart; _'Gon… finally, I can save you…'_

And dark world drowned Killua to the cold Lake of Despair.

* * *

All Biscuit could do just widened her eyes because confused and surprised. Her arms still in the gripped air position. _'Where in the world is Killua go?' _thought Biscuit, _'that fog… is it—'_

Suddenly, a blue light out from Gon's room. Biscuit awakened from her daydream. Biscuit confused with the action she had to did for a while then ran to Gon's room, broke in and gasped before she could yell Gon's name.

A pair of black eye that stared at her made Biscuit shocked. Gon was awoke already with confused expression like Biscuit's. He is perfectly healed! All wounds in his body already gone, not even a scratch left on his body. With a soft and light voice, Gon said;

"Bisky?"

* * *

Gon slept in eternity, refused to woke and resigned himself in guilty and regret because couldn't save his friend. _'even if I can't wake up, it's fine.' _Thought Gon, _'I'll stay here… in this comfortable darkness… so I don't have to feel hurt anymore…'_

"DON'T!"

_Ngiiing…_

A voice rung in his head. A voice that raised old memories. A voice with an annoying confident tone mixed with naughty tone. Slowly, Gon opened his eyes. In the middle of despair world, stood a white haired boy with hands on hips and expression that ready to scolded.

_'Killua?'_

Killua moved forward in high speed, and pinched Gon's cheek hard made the black haired boy confused.

"Stupid! Don't surrender yourself just like that, you have to think of people that worry about you!" shouted Killua. "I have told you, haven't I? That is not your fault. That accident is not your fault either. There's nothing you have to regret, you don't have to feel guilty and LIVE! Remember her beautifully. That's all you have to do."

_'bu-but… if only I am stronger, if only I don't decide and don't invite you to run away, that time she definitely… definitely… SHE DEFINITELY WON'T DIE!' _Gon kneeled and cried badly. _'Guilty always haunted me, regret make me breathless. I can't breath when remember it. I don't want to feel this feelings anymore… because of it… I surrender.'_

Killua gnashed his teeth in anger and knocked Gon's head with all his power until Gon looked up confusedly.

"MORON!" snapped Killua, "that's running away! Don't run away from problems, face that feeling bravely. Don't loose from that kind of feeling! Because we understand the feeling, we become stronger and stronger." Killua stopped for a while, panted because yelled. "ah, whatever… there's useless talking to a person like you." Killua turned and walked away.

Saw Killua's back made Gon afraid and panic. He crawled quickly and grabbed Killua's foot. _'I'm sorry, Killua. Please don't angry to me.' _Begged Gon. Killua turned and lowered his sight to Gon. _'I won't give up anymore, so please don't angry, Killua.'_

"hmm… you should be like that." Killua smiled, "well then, wake up from this dream quikly."

_'But, I don't know how.'_

"oh, sorry, I forget, take this." Killua gave a ring with sapphire stone on it. The ring was chained to a necklace chain. "This is key so you can out from this world. Let me put it to you."

But Gon didn't move and just looked the ring quietly.

"Gon?"

_'Killua, promise me.' _Said Gon as he walked closer and turned.

"hm? What is it?" Killua put the necklace to Gon's neck.

_'promise me, that you will be the first person I see when I wake up.' _ Gon turned to faced Killua again.

Killua just quiet, he didn't nod or shook his head.

_'And promise me that you will always by my side. Promise me that we will live together forever.'_

The magical effect of the ring started to work. The dark world covered by blue light.

_'PROMISE ME!' _begged Gon with all of his heart.

Killua smiled, but expression in his eyes were no longer seen because of the blue light blinded Gon's eyes, so he didn't know whether he smiled sadly or smiled happily. Gon winced, tried to saw Killua's eyes but he didn't make it.

"yes…" said Killua, "I promise."

Light covered darkness perfectly. The holy blue light swallowed Killua's body. _'Killua?' _Gon tried to find a familiar figure in his eyes, a figure that he miss so much. But, before he could find him, the world broken into pieces and the scenery changed to hospital's roof.

Gon sat. His sight swept the room, searched for a white haired boy with violet eyes. A chain's voice reached his ears and the feeling of steel tickled the black haired boy. Gon touched his chest and saw the ring that Killua gave were still hung in his neck. Suddenly, the door opened rudely and Biscuit broke in with panic, fear, and confused feeling mixed up at her facial expression.

"Bisky?" called Gon, "Bisky? Are you okay? Where is Killua?"

"ukh…" Biscuit paled. Tears backed up in her eyes and she shook her head slowly. The girl looked like a strangled person.

A shrill and pathetic scream suddenly heard. Gon released all hoses on his body, jumped down the bed and ran off passed Biscuit whose off guard because looked away to the direction of the scream. Abandoned Biscuit prohibition, Gon keep ran made Biscuit had to ran after him.

Gon ran to the direction of the voice. Fishy scent smelt vaguely. A fishy scent that seems to be remembered by Gon, not fishy scent from fish or sea, it's more than that. FISHY SCENT MIXED UP WITH STEEL AND FRESH FLESH SCENT. The fishy scent led him to a room that has 'NURSE OFFICE' sign hung on the door. An incredibly strong fishy scent smelt from that room, made anyone would winced their nose because disgusted. Moreover for Gon whose had a nose stronger than hound. The black haired boy almost puked because of it. But not because disgusted, it was because the fishy scent awakened a pathetic memories that just happened to him before.

Gon stopped when he reached the room and shocked so awfully when looked at the view in that room. All of the nurses lied on the ground covered by fresh blood.

"Gon, what happe— ukh…" Biscuit gasped when looked the same view. But she worried more about Gon's condition whose frozen and trembled hard. "Gon?"

"Ah…" Gon paled. A view that resemble to a view in that room flashed in his head. In his memory, a straight long black haired girl fell not far from him, the girl were bathed with blood. "Ah…" blood came out from her nose, her mouth, her closed eyes drooled a blood eye drops. "Ah…" blood were everywhere, on leaves and grass. A beautiful dark red color like color of a rose blinded him.

"UWAAAAH!" Gon screamed. That memory made him sick. Gon kneeled down, his leg powerless and nausea killed him. The green haired boy covered his mouth and tried to push the nausea even though it didn't work. Gon finally puked, puked all liquid in his stomach.

Biscuit pitied him and tried to calmed him down immediately, "Gon? What's wrong? Calm down… it's okay, just puke everything you have."

A voice of somebody stepped in pool of blood heard, made both of them stunned. A heavy aura pushed them and cold atmosphere tortured their mental. Slowly, very slowly, both of them raised their heads and saw a boy with the same age as Gon; white haired, violet eyes with cold gaze, pale skinned even too pale so he looked like Dracula who will turned into ashes when bathed with sunlight. His pale face stained with blood, his shirt was covered with blood, and his hand with deadly sharp nails -that looked like claws- covered perfectly with the color of blood.

Gon and Killua widened their eyes when saw the pale boy. The feeling of surprised, sad, and confused raged in their mind when realized who is the boy in front of them. Gon tried to found his voice to called the white haired boy. With trembled lips, Max whispered; "Ki—Killua?"

* * *

**-Well then, give me all of your 'memories that you made with him'— **Said the girl with mocked smile.

"Me—memories?" asked Killua, "but, why?"

The Darkness Princess smirked happily.

* * *

"Killua? You are Killua, right? You are Killua Zaoldyeck, right?" called Gon in despair.

Biscuit had no power to spoke. Her voice was trapped in her throat and couldn't said a word. All that girl could do just trembled hard because she knew what happened to the pale boy.

With his cold eyes, he looked Gon and Biscuit alternately. But there was no recognized expression on his face. Coldly, he asked, "Who are you?"

Tears fell from Biscuit's blue eyes. And all Gon did just widened his eyes. The feeling of being betrayed by beloved person attacked Gon, his heart was hurt when heard Killua's question.

* * *

**-Memories are the most important part that make humans have power to live. The person that you want to be saved terribly need it, if you want to save him, you have to give that memories and give the power of memories in order to saved him—**

"Really? Well then—"

**-Are you sure?—**

"Eh?"

**-Do you know the consuquenses?— **

"Wha-what?"

**-It means, you will forget him, and not only that, you will also forget the feeling you have when you with him, you will forget all events with him. In other words you will back into the time before you meet him.—**

"Back to old 'me' before I meet him?" Killua remembered himself before he knew Gon. "I will back to a cold boy who doesn't know about happiness, love and care. I will back to an arrogant boy who could killed people easily without feeling. I will back to a prince—no, 'DOLL' of darkness." Killua remembered the old him before he met Gon, the one that cruel and pathetic. "it's okay. I'll give it. Take it from me!"

Zel inhaled deeply, reinforced himself and his decision; "SAVED GON!"

* * *

Sobbed… sobbed…

"Gon…" said Biscuit. She sat beside Gon that cried hard and rubbed his back tenderly "Gon, come on, don't cry…"

Gon didn't care with Biscuit's cheered words and refused her hand then stooped and continue his crying.

"Gon, I also sad just like you. But crying won't bring Killua back" Biscuit's limp and started to cry without expression. Tears slowly fell down and made a little river in her cheek. "Doesn't care how hard you cry, he won't back to us…"

Gon was still crying. Killua has gone. He's not here anymore. Two words echoed in his ears, disturbed his mind, penetrated his soul. Words that he wanted to said to Killua so badly, but there was no voice that able to do that. Two words that will imprinted and sculpted in his heart.

'LIAR!'

And…

'COMEBACK!'

* * *

A/N: _so? what do you think? if you want to read more about this, please review! *bow*_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: _HI! This is the second chapter! YAY! Thanks for your lovely review my beloved readers. Well, my english is bad, so please correct me if that any wrong grammar or wrong words. Thank you very much!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: friendship, tragedy, angst

Warning: AU

I don't receive silent reader. Read it, review it.

* * *

Live in this world is terribly hard

Even though we are kids, we have problems

Even though we are kids, we have our own worlds

Even though we are kids, we have our own rules

Adults don't have the right to enter our worlds that we made

That is violation

Adults don't have the right to disturb, harm, or change our rules

That is disgraceful things

This is our world

World that we made together

With holding hand tightly, we ford time and fight against live

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire Blue

.

.

.

II

Gon speechless. That boy was numb. His eyes were not showed signs of the will to live. He even didn't noticed the existence of a young doctor who were checked his health. He seems didn't care about his health. The young doctor asked many things about his feelings right now. But all in his mind was; _'Hmmm…'_

"Gon-kun? How do you feel?" Asked the young doctor. "Is there any part of your body that feel pain?"

Gon heard the question, but still speechless. The spike haired boy just looked out the window. The bright blue sky that made him so cheered up before, didn't attracted his attention anymore. Clouds moved lazily looked meaningless in his eyes.

"Gon-kun? Can you hear me?" The young doctor still tried to communicated with the boy who seems lost his soul. "Gon-kun?"

"Doctor," Said Biscuit sadly, "I'm sorry."

The young doctor sighed and smiled. "Never mind. I don't know what happens. But it seems an accident that happened to him made him trauma.

Biscuit squeezed her T-shirt in front of her heart and united her eyebrows sadly, "I'm sorry, Doctor."

"You don't have to apologize." Said the kind hearted doctor. "I know that somebody died in that accident. Maybe Gon-kun still shock with it. But, where is the boy named Killua? Why is he never shows himself anymore?"

Killua. Name that hear so beautiful in Gon's ears and sliced his heart to useless yet meaningless pieces at the same time. Wind blew inside Gon's room trough the window. That wind made Gon's spiky hair messy. But the boy didn't react even a bit.

Biscuit just quiet heard the young doctor question. She didn't know how to answered. Because she and Gon didn't know where is Killua gone. Both of them lost trace of that white haired boy. Both of them lost Killua that time…

_"Killua? You are Killua, right? You are Killua Zaoldyeck, right?" called Gon in despair._

_Biscuit had no power to spoke. Her voice was trapped in her throat and couldn't said a word. All that girl could do just trembled hard because she knew what happened to the pale boy. _

_With his cold eyes, he looked Gon and Biscuit alternately. But there was no recognized expression on his face. Coldly, he asked, "Who are you?"_

_Tears fell from Biscuit's blue eyes. And all Gon did just widened his eyes. The feeling of being betrayed by beloved person attacked Gon, his heart was hurt when heard Killua's question._

_"Wha-what did you mean? This is me, Killua! Gon! YOUR FRIEND!" Gon sputtered._

_"Gon?" Killua winced, "I didn't know a person named 'Gon'" Said Killua with calm and arrogant tone._

_Gon breath seemed to stopped. His heart seemed to stop beating. Earth seemed to stop spinning. And time seemed to stop when Killua said that he did not recognize Max easily. _

_Gon gnashed his teeth. Collected all of his power and ran into Killua. He grabbed the dark boy's collar. "Don't kidding me, Killua!" He snapped, "I am your FRIEND! YOUR BEST FRIEND!" _

_Killua saw Gon with a look of disgust then kicked him rudely. Gon slammed to the ground while Killua tidied up his collar shirt. "Don't kidding you say? That sentence should be addressed to you." He said coldly, "I DO NOT HAVE A SINGLE FRIEND."_

_Gon widened his eye, and Biscuit continue her sob. "Tha—that's impossible… you must be lie to me. You said you are my friend… You said we will be always together…" Gon started to sob, "YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL ALWAYS BY MY SIDE!" Gon cried out loud._

_But Killua still stared at Gon coldly._

_"YOU PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL BE THE FIRST PERSON THAT I LOOK WHEN I WAKE UP! WE MADE PROMISE…" Max sobbed for a while, then inhaled breath and said with a choking voice; "That we will live together forever…"_

_Even though Gon shed tears sadly, even though Lizzy knelt down to hold back tears. All of it could not shook Killua's cold expression. "Sorry, but I think you come to a wrong person." He said carelessly. Killua walked past a pool of blood to window. Looks like he didn't care even though blood stained his bare feet. The darkness boy opened the window, he let wind mess his black hair._

_"I do not need any friend." Then, Killua jumped out from window like a black winged angel of death that returned to The Darkness World. Disappeared just like that, left behind a lot of corpses lied on the ground, left behind two people that injured._

After a long uncomfortable pause for the young doctor, Biscuit finally spoke; "I am very sorry doctor. I do not know where is he going either."

"Ah, if so I apologize for my impudence. The question I ask to you seems sensitive for both of you." Said the doctor with regret tone.

Biscuit just smiled weakly as answer.

"Well then, I have to go. Excuse me." The young doctor stood up from chair beside Gon's bed. "If he is traumatize, it is okay. But just make sure that he want to eat." The doctor became quiet and lowered his view to Biscuit. "Because eat is sign of the will to live." And the doctor went out.

Biscuit stared at the closed door, then turned his gaze and stared Gon. At this time, Biscuit knew very well that Gon should not be disturb. The boy just lost two persons that so important to him. Not just for Gon, Biscuit thought the two persons as the most precious persons to her too and feel sad as deeply as Gon's. Biscuit sat on the chair beside Gon's bed. Both of them spent the rest of the day with stared at the sky in silence.

* * *

Killua stood in front of a very big gate. There stretched a iron fence like bars of prison for very dangerous criminals. Zel groped his pocket and took a golden student card. The dark boy inserted his card to the slot at the gate. After a sound of '_piip'_ heard, he stepped back a little and the gate started to open automatically. In peace, the dark boy stepped in the gate, let the gate closed automatically behind him.

Inside the gate, there stretched a wide forest with a big road in the middle. The big road led to a great ancient building that looked like a western castle which is a special academy. On either side of the big road, there were a lot of CCTV camera that recorded anybody who walked through the road.

When Killua arrived at the front yard of the academy, all of the student stepped back from him in fear. They whispered one to another in horror, tried to spoke as low as possible so Killua will not hear them.

"He is back already?"

"Hii… he is finally back."

"Why is he alone? Where is his best friend?"

"What happen? Why is his facial expression cold again?"

"Hey, where are two friends of him?"

* * *

On the highest floor in academy, inside a room with 'VICE PRINCIPAL' word carved on it's door, there sat a man about twenty years old with a black long hair. A pair of eyes without expression drew on his face. The man sat on his comfortable chair faced the big window behind his work desk, stared at the beautiful red sky of afternoon.

_Kriiing…_

A rang of phone destroy his daydream. Lazily, the man picked up the phone, "Hello?" asked him coldly with emotionless face.

_"I'm from the ssrrkkk… security room. I ssrrkk… ask permission for I srrkk… report."_

"Please report"

_"ssrrkkkk… Killua Zaoldyeck from the special class has return. Srrkk…"_

* * *

A/N: _To be continued and review please! *smiiliiing*_


	3. Chapter 3

Miko: _Hello all my beloved readers, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! Thank's for all of your reviews. I will read all of your critics and suggests to help me increase my skill (especially my english skill. I know it's terrible, but please help me.) I've done this chapter and the 4th chapter a week ago but i forgot to publihed it (sorry). So, read and review this chapter please! Because your review is my motivation to keep writing. _

_Thank you, and HAPPY READING!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: friendship, tragedy, angst

Warning: AU

I don't receive silent reader. Read it, review it.

* * *

Promise

For adult, promise can they broke easily

If they do it with children

For adult, promise is not an important thing

If they do it with children

But for us, children

Promise can not broke easily

Even if you do it with children

Even if you do it with adult

Promise is absolute

There is no mercy to them who broke it

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire Blue

.

.

.

III

_'Where is this?' _

Asked Killua in his heart when he found himself in the middle of shady trees. The scent of pleasant forest carried by the wind smelled so sweet in the violet colored eyes boy's nose.

"Wait, Gon! Don't pull me like this! Where we going? Tell me!" A voice which is similar even same with Killua's voice heard from afar.

Killua turned, tried to saw who the one that talked. A few second later, a spiky black haired boy with tanned skin, looked run while pulled someone behind him. The tanned skin boy wore academy's summer uniform. Killua looked at the boy carefully, he remembered someone who similar to the blonde haired boy. Ah… he is the weak boy who was cried in the hospital yesterday.

"Come on, Killua! Don't run slowly like that, I want to show a suuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeeer great place to you!" Said the boy full of spirit.

_'That is… me?'_

Suddenly darkness covered all of the view in front of him. Even though he was surprised, Killua's facial expression didn't change. Still cold and emotionless. He turned to the right and to the left, but all he could saw just a thick darkness. Then, a bright blue light blinded corner of his eyes. Killua turned to the direction of the light, and saw himself there. Is that reflection of himself? No. The 'Killua' who he saw was looked at him with panic mixed with sad feeling. 'Killua's' mouth opened and closed seemed like he tried to say something, but his voice was couldn't be hear.

_'What is it? What is he trying to say?'_ Killua walked forward slowly to 'Killua' who still shouted something. 'Killua' punched an invisible wall in frustration. _'Ah… so there is a wall?' _Killua walked closer and stretched out his hand, he want to touch the invisible wall.

But suddenly a paled skin hand, a white like snow hand, hindered in front of him. 'Killua' startled and punched the invisible wall harder, shouted out something which is couldn't be heard and shook his head in panic.

Killua looked at the owner of snow white hand who was a ten years old little girl, curly black haired, rounded black eyes, wore a black dress, and The Little Girl was smiled coldly mixed with a weird happiness to him.

**—No…— **Said The Little Girl. Her voice was echoed in Killua's heart, an echo that reminded him to something. _'Déjà vu?' _Thought Killua.

**—You should not see this. This is part of our agreement. You, I, or he…—** The Girl pointed at 'Killua' who is covered by blue light and his body full of sweat because panic. **– None of us can broke that agreement .—**

Suddenly, Killua couldn't move his body even a bit. Zel moved his eyeballs to 'Killua' and read his mouth's movement. PROMISE.

**—See you later, Killua Zaoldyeck.—**

Then the view became white and turned with the view of his room's ceiling. The white haired boy blinked.

_'A dream?' _He asked in his heart.

Killua sat on his bed, pensive in emptiness. Glimmer of sunlight came through berween curtain that was not closed properly. The sunlight warmed Killua's white and cold hand. Warm. Killua pulled away his hand from the sunlight as if that light hurted him. And maybe that was right. Maybe, sunlight really hurted him.

Slowly, he looked through window, out there, the sun shone so brightly, blessed the whole world with warm and brilliant light. Blessed the entire world, except...

_'Outside world is so bright... but why just my place that so dark and full of desperation?'_

* * *

"Gon, nurse come here to bring lunch for you." Said Biscuit to the spiky black haired boy who stared at the blue and clear sky from window without expression. "Eat your lunch, okay?" Biscuit spooned a spoon of porridge in front of Gon's—who stared at her now—mouth. Biscuit heart feel so hurt when she saw Gon's eyes which did not have the light of life anymore. His eyes were dull and empty. The brown coloured eyes saw nothing. "Gon? Come on, eat this." Biscuit still tried to spoon-fed her best friend. "Gon... come on..." Biscuit finally gave up. She put the spoon back to the bowl full of porridge.

Biscuit sighed tiredly, then put the bowl to table which on Gon's legs. It was been three days Gon refuse to ate anythng. He even did not have will to drank a drop of water. His behavior that resigned himself to death increased his health problem, so the doctor had to infusing him as replacement of food.

_"He still have to eat, however._" Said the doctor when he gave the infusion. _"Because, the will to eat is a proof of his will to live."_

Biscuit closed her eyes and sighed when she heard the doctor's words that day—a day after Killua was gone—the sentence echoed in her heart, again and again like a magic spell.

Biscuit opened her eyes and saw Gon's hands which became more and more thin day by day. Biscuit almost cried everytime she saw Gon's dry lips because shortage of water. The little girl trembled in a great fright when imagined Gon will left her alone in this world. Biscuit spooned the porridge once more, "Gon, eat..." Gon did not respond, Biscuit could feel her tears started to wet her cheeks. "Please..." She pleaded so sadly, "Eat..." But Gon just stared at her with empty gaze.

Biscuit's wrath rose up. She slapped Gon, who did not even respond, in a great wrath. "IDIOT!" she screamed and slammed the table. "EAT! You have to eat, Gon! You have to! If you still like this, you will die!" Gon sobbed desperately, "You will die without know the reason behind his departure from your life!"

Biscuit's scream and cry touched Gon's inner heart. Killua's voice echoed in his ears again. His best friend words resounded. Their conversation reappeared in his head, the conversation when Gon was in the state between life and death...

_"DON'T!"_

_Ngiiing…_

_A voice rung in his head. A voice that raised old memories. A voice with an annoying confident tone mixed with naughty tone. Slowly, Gon opened his eyes. In the middle of despair world, stood a white haired boy with hands on hips and expression that ready to scolded._

_'Killua?'_

_Killua moved forward in high speed, and pinched Gon's cheek hard made the black haired boy confused._

_"Stupid! Don't surrender yourself just like that, you have to think of people that worry about you!" shouted Killua. "I have told you, haven't I? That is not your fault. That accident is not your fault either. There's nothing you have to regret, you don't have to feel guilty and LIVE! Remember her beautifully. That's all you have to do. That's all we can do."_

Gon took the spoon that Biscuit throwed away back to bowl and spooned his porridge, inserted it to his mouth, swallowed it with thankfulness. Spooned again and again. Until the tasteless porridge became salty because his own tears.

_"LIVE!" _Killua's word botheed Gon's heart, he feels really stupid has forgot Killua's words.

"Bisky, forgive me… I will eat… I will live… I will be stronger… I am sorry Bisky…" Said Gon, while he keep swallowed the salty porridge. "I'm sorry for become selfish, even though you have been hurt when you opened a way for the three of us…"

Biscuit flinched vaguely, her back feels sore and a bit hot again. Wound in her back started to throbbed.

* * *

_"You will do THAT for sure?" asked Biscuit a little surprised._

_"Sstt… turn down you voice, Bisky!" Gon placed his fore finger in front of his lips in panic, as he looked right and left, like he afraid of someone overheard them. Biscuit covered her mouth with her palms immediately. _

_"Relax… all of the student has went to the dormitory, no one will hear us. Besides, Gon will react if someone overhear us." Said Killua, who sat on table._

_"A—are you serious?" Asked Biscuit worriedly. _

_Gon and Killua looked at each other, nodded, then gave a wide smile to Biscuit._

_"Yeah." Said Gon._

_"We really serious." Continued Killua.._

_Biscuit opened her mouth as she want to said something, but she closed it again and looked at the floor with a sad face. Biscuit squeezed her summer skirt which was fluffy and said; "So, the three of you will go? Is she know about your plan?"_

_Gon wide-eyed and looked toward Killua, who was pensive, a bit._

_"Not yet." Answered Killua. "I have not say anything to her. But, I will tell her about this today."_

_Biscuit rolled her eyes, "Are you crazy?" Asked her in frustration. "Do you think, what you want to do right now is an easy thing to do?"_

_"NO!" Snapped Gon, "I know, that it was difficult. But I, we, have to do it… we must…"_

_Biscuit lowered her head again, the she looked up and said to them, "I will open a way for you!"_

_Gon and Killua shocked. They asked the blonde girl about it but Biscuit keep her mouth shut and just asked them to be prepared. Killua just said that he believed in her and Gon said to asked for his help if Biscuit wants to. Biscuit just nodded to them and smiled._

_A day after she said like that, she was caught by the guardians because of her actions. She was whipped as her punishment and the wound of the whipped will remain forever. But, Biscuit never gave up. She repeated her action again and again even though she always caught by the guardians. Until finally, one day, Gon and Killua receive a message with an eagle as the messenger which said;_

_I did it! I already open a way for you! Quickly caught me up!_

* * *

"Hey…" 'Killua' called someone.

**—What's up, 'Killua'?— **Asked the Darkness Princess who was sat in the air.

"Why I could see my self a moment ago?" Asked 'Killua'. "My… old self."

The Darkness Princess just smiled. She really abandoned 'Killua'.

"I do not understand… I should havae already back to my old self, but why I am here, in the place which I don't even know? What are you doing to me actually?"

**—You are not Killua.— **Said the Darkness Princess. **–You are just 'Killua'—**

"I… don't understand."

**—You are just 'Killua'. You are the 'Killua' after you met Gon. And the Killuaa you saw earlier is the Killua before you met Gon. In other words, you are just Killua's memories. Do you understand?— **The Darkness Princess looked at 'Killua' who seems need more explanation.

"So… what is this place?"

The Girl just smiled, let 'Killua' in a torturous curious feeling.

* * *

Killua looked at himself in the mirror. He observed his silvery white hair's shape which was fluffy and messy, his sharp and cold eyes, his lips, his pure skin, his summer uniform—white shirt without sleeve, stacked with black vest with tails, black knee-length shorts, and black boots— everything looked the same like usual. Killua touched the mirror. Yes, everything is the same, but don't know why there was something feels disappeared from him. There was something less. Tie? Killua shook his head, the boy never use his tie.

Something flickered attracted Killua's attention. He stared closely at the thing on his right ear. It is an earring. An beautiful earring with sapphire on it. Killua stared at the earring a bit confused. Since when he wore an earring? Was he had always wore it?

Killua touched the earring slowly, so slowly, as he afraid of broke it. A warm feeling comforted his soul, spread over his body, covered him in a warm feeling which ever felt long time ago. Killua closed his eyes, let himself intoxicated by the warm and comfortable feeling.

An image flashed through his thought, an image of his own dream. An image when 'Killua' opened and closed his mouth, formed a word; PROMISE. Killua did not understand the meaning. Promise? He did not remember of ever made a promise with someone. Killua let go his touched from his earring, touched it again with the tip of his fingers, and finally let go. The boy turned around and walked out from his dorm's room.

* * *

Biscuit tidied up the dishes which Gon used to eat happily. Her feeling settled down a little after knowing that Gon has a will to eat. Biscuit peeked to the boy next to her, Gon looked through the window again with a sad gaze. Biscuit lowered her vision and sighed.

"Bisky…" Called Gon.

"Ye—yeah?"

"Is she has been buried already?" Asked Gon, he still looked to the distance, backed Biscuit.

"Not yet… she still in the mortuary." Answered Biscuit. "Do you want to see her, Gon?"

Gon quiet for a while then gave Biscuit an answer; "Yes… I want to see Alluka for the last time."

* * *

Miko: _To be continue~~ Review Please! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

Miko: _Hi there my beloved readers! Mikoto Yutaka proudly presents my new chapter! HOORAAYY! *dancing* *slapped by Killua* And, DAMN! i keep write Zel instead of Killua. I'm sorry for this mistake. If you find Zel/Black haired boy written, it's refers to Killua, if you find Max/Blonde haired boy, refers to Gon, if you find Elizabeth/Lizzy it's refers to Biscuit._

_Thank you for read and review this fic. All of your reviews are my motivation to keep writing. I'm really happy to read your review and i just remembered that best friend of mine told me to reply all of the review. I really want to, but my intenet connection is so damn slow so i can't PM-ing all of you. Then, i decided to reply it here..._

__Into A Dream: Thanks for reading the Indonesian version too. I really pleased! But i wonder why don't you just read the Indonesian version of this fic (Blue Sapphire)? That fic is one chapter ahead though... *wide grin*

Whitypearl: Thanks my beloved big sis! I will try hard!

Himi-ChanDechu: Thank you very much! Your name is cute by the way...

Butterfree: Thanks for your review! I really happy with your suggestion and i thought; ugh, that's right. Gon is so OOC. So, i decided to put some determination in Gon's character. But, maybe in chapter 6 because i want to focus in the past for chapter 4 and 5. Thank you very much! Please keep reading and review-ing and tell me what i have to improve! Thank you~

.Pearl: Thanks for your review. I think there is no anime or website for June the Little Queen. I tried to find one, but never found it *sobs* And, uh... well, i already have decided the ending of this fic. So, i don't really know if ... *devil smirk* Sorry, just kidding *giggles* well, just wait and see what will happen in the end!

Okay, enough for my blabbing... Happy reading!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: friendship, tragedy, angst

Warning: AU

I'm not receive silent reader. Read it, review it.

* * *

When I close my eyes

I see you

When I close my ears

I hear your voice

But when I open my eyes

You are nowhere

When I open my ears

Your voice disappear

I am sad… sad… I am so sad…

Where are you?

I am searching for you

Comeback to me, come to me

Hug me tightly as you never let me go

And call my name

My name which is only one in this world

.

.

.

IV

_Biscuit hold her breath when the sirens started to cried out loud. The girl pulled her hat more deeply, and watched the guards who were walked around from behind the bushes. When she saw there is a chance, Biscuit ran immediately behind the darkness to the concrete fence. Biscuit stood up and looked the fence closely. At the top of the concrete fence, there were a high-voltage wire stretched. Biscuit squatted and stroked the concrete and tried to remember the magic circle which she found two days ago in the academy's library. The girl then started to drew with her finger, a draw with an elegant and beautiful curve, with a foreign language which did not familiar for ordinary people. After finished, the circle glowed, faded, and disappeared. Elizabeth smiled in satisfaction. _

_In a high alert, the blonde haired girl looked right and left, made sure no one around her. Then she looked back, searched a high tree which close to the concrete fence. After found it, she climbed up quickly, jumped like a cheetah. After arrived at the top, Biscuit watched the situation behind the fence closely. There was no one out there, not even the guards or one of the Four Gate Keeper. Elizabeth zipped her black jeans jacket nervously and pulled the hood covered the hat and her head. Next, in full power, she jumped through the fence and the high-voltage wire. _

_Biscuit very surprised and screamed when electricity started to stung her even though her body did not touched the wire. Then the girl crashed to the ground outside the fence. Pain spread in her whole body. After moaned a while, the girl moved her hand to support her body, but her bones screamed so the girl fell to ground again. Her body stiffened when she realized foot steps of some people came closer to her. Her brain understood, but her body betrayed her will._

_"Pathetic…" A monotone and cold voice said. Biscuit looked up laboriously, to the owner of the voice and winced when she saw Kuroro Lucifer and his subordinates looked down at her. "You are really pathetic…" Then Biscuit did not remember what happened after that. _

_What she remembered after woke up just when she already chained in the punishment room._

_SMACK!_

_The voice of whip slashed meat filled the room._

_SMACK!_

_The smell of meat mixed with blood burst out in that stuffy room._

_SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!_

_Even though the sound of chain that handcuffed and the sound of whip that sang are able to made the tortured ones went crazy, even though the smell of meat mixed with blood was so disgusting, even tough the taste of whip which slashed meat could make anyone cried out loud. But Biscuit Krueger never screamed or cried. The girl bit her lower lip until it bled and swallowed her scream._

_"This is your punishment…" Said Kuroro, "Because has tried to went out from 'the place you supposed to be'"_

* * *

_Ky... isky... _BISKY!

Biscuit snapped awake from her memories in past. The event that happened not long ago popped up in her head again, made her wound in her back throbbed vaguely.

"Y—yes?" Biscuit answered nervously. Right now, she was braided her hair in Gon's bathroom.

"Are you done? What makes you so long there?" Gon asked.

"Oh, sorry, I'll finish in a minute." Biscuit braided her hair quickly, and circled it around her head and pinned her hair so it will not undone. After finished, the girl watched her appearance in the mirror a while. She wore a simple black dress. She inhaled, then exhaled, strengthened her heart and walked out the bathroom. "I have done." She said to Gon. "Come, I will help you to sit on the wheelchair."

Biscuit prepared the wheelchair and helped Gon to moved his limp body to the wheelchair. A while ago, Gon said that he wanted to see Alluka's dead body, so Biscuit prepared the wheelchair. After Gon sat, Biscuit stare at the boy for a while, then pushed the wheelchair out of the room.

When they arrived in front of the mortuary, Biscuit stopped her pace and became quite with Gon. Gon approached the ring which was hanged in neck by small chain, held it, and moved it to near his mouth.

"Are you ready, Gon?" Biscuit asked carefully.

Gon quiet for a second and answered; "Yes, I am ready."

Biscuit inhaled, and opened the door while pushed the wheelchair forward. Gon lowered his head, the ring was still in his held. Gon got his held closer to his mouth, closed his eyes and his heart whispered softly…

_'Killua…'_

* * *

Everyone stepped back when saw him. Everyone became quite when saw him. Everyone held their breath when saw him. No one dared to against his gaze. That was what happened if Killua Zaoldyeck passed, and the boy was used to the avoided situation like that. Killua kept walk along the hall, avoided the look of fear came from other students as if they did not exist. The silvery white haired boy kept walk until arrived in front of his special class, opened one of the double doors, and be prized cold gaze full of curiosity from all of students in it.

Killua walked in the class, he did not care with those gaze. The special class is a class with ten chosen students who have extraordinary talent—magical power. Killua sat on his chair. He stared his table for some minutes until someone sat beside him and patted his shoulder.

"Killua." The boy called. Killua peeked to the boy who dared to greet him. Kurapica Kuruta, the blonde haired boy looked at him with a deep worried gaze. Killua could see Kurapica's eye-bags which was a prove that he did not sleep for some days vaguely.

Killua moved his eyeballs to table again. "What?" He asked coldly.

"What's wrong? Why are you come back here? Where are the others?" Kurapica asked in a whisper voice.

"I don't understand. Who are you referring to?"

"What? Didn't you—"

"Killuaa." Someone called. Killua turned his gaze and saw Pokkle stood beside him.

"What's up?"

"That… Mr. Leorio is searching for you." Pokkle said a little nervous.

Killua looked at Pokkle for a moment, then sighed and rose up from his chair and walked to the door. As far as he knew, he never got close to Kurapica before. But why the boy suddenly patted his shoulder so friendly like they were a close friend. Killua avoided his thought and faced Mr. Leorio—black short spiky haired man with blue eyes and tanned skin. He is a twenty years old man who has a kind face— who stood up in front of door.

"What?" Killua aksed to the Man in a black jacket from behind door which just opened a little.

Mr. Killua looks wroth, with frowned eyebrows; he opened his mouth and closed it again. "The Principal want to see you." He said in depressed tone. Killua sure he remembered this man had a humorous sparkle in his black eyes, but he couldn't find it in the man's eyes now. He wondered why the man's eyes looked sad and tired while frustration painted in face.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know… maybe…" Mr. Leorio looked at Killua sadly, "He will tell you if you come."

Killua sighed, he did not like the Principal. Heavily, he nodded and stepped out. At that moment, he heard someone called him…

_Killua…_

Quickly, Killua looked back, searched the voice owner. But no one seems called him. Not even Kurapica. _'Illusion?' _thought Killua. But, it was a voice of someone he used to know. A voice that he longed to hear. Killua's gaze swept over the class, searched the one who called him. He wanted the voice to call his name again, again, again, and again, over and over until his heart satisfied. But he disappointed when he knew that no one in the class has a warm voice like what he heard.

So, with a disappointed heart, Killua turned to followed Leorio who already ten step in front of him.

* * *

_Killua sat on a tree branch. Stared at the beautiful look of academy's super wide backyard. The view was so beautiful, but Killua knew, the beautifulness was confined by a huge concrete fence with voltage wires on the top of it. Killua really understood, that he will never able got a perfect freedom. He knew, that his world will be confined by the huge fence forever. He knew, that he will be imprisoned in this boring place. But, even though he understood, in the corner of his heart he still yearned for freedom._

_"Killuaa~!"_

_A voice called him from behind. Killua knew the voice owner and did not turn his head on purpose._

_"Kiiiillluuuuaaaaa~!"_

_Killua smiled, he enjoyed the voice which called him and still did not look back, until the voice owner, Gon, finally sat beside him. The tanned skin boy out of breath because of running, the sun scent which was smelled sweet became his thew and his brown skin so exotic, everything in him was beautiful in Killua's eyes. Killua envied of Gon__'s tanned skin. He wanted exotic skin like Gon's too than his paled skin which looked like a cold blooded vampire's skin._

_"How mean!" Said Gon from between his breath, he still panted. "How dare you didn't even look toward me even though you knew I called you over and over."_

_"Sorry, sorry…" Said Killua as he rested one arm around his friend's shoulder. "I just amazed by this wonderfully beautiful view." _

_Gon followed Killua's direction of gaze and amazed with the stunning beauty provided by nature. "Well… it is really beautiful." Said Gon, "The view at my hometown is as good as this too."_

_"Really? How is your hometown looks like?" Asked Killua energetically._

_"Hmm…" Gon tried to remember the view at his hometown. "The forest is more dense than this academy have. It is a jungle actually." He started to explain. He closed his eyes and saw the view of his hometown, the he continued. "But it so beautiful in the morning, morning dew made the jungle looked fresh and made the air feels cool. It also beautiful at noon and afternoon, sunlight which shone through trees made world seems sparkling. If sat in front of my house, at the terrace, I could smell the scent of jungle brought by wind. The villagers' farms increased the beauty of my hometown, played with my friends in those farms were extremely fun. The water flowed in stream were so clear and sparkling, the water was so refreshed, cooled, and quenched thirst. Sometimes, I missed the jungle scent in my hometown. For up to do, I closed my eyes and the sweet jungle scent will be smelled again."_

_Killuaa looked at Gon, who closed his eyes, closely. He tried to imagined the view of his best friend's hometown. "Hee…" He said, "I want to see your hometown too."_

_"Really?" Gon turned his head to faced Killua quickly._

_"Yeah, of course." Answered Killua. "I also want to eat your aunt's hand-made cookies which you always told to me. I want to sleep in your soft and warm bed. I want to eat grilled fish after fishing in lake with you."_

_"If so, you should to come to my hometown if you have time!" Gon gave Killua his one-hundred-dollar-smile. Looked to his smile, Killua smiled too, almost unconsciously. With just looked at his smile, the world seems more cheerful in his eyes._

* * *

"Ever since that day, Gon always told me to go with him to his home." Said 'Killua' to the Darkness Princess.

**—Then, have you ever visited his house?— **Asked the Darkness Princess.

'Killua' drop his head down sadly remembered his friend. "No…" He said. "when we finally able to saw the outside world thanks to the way which Bisky made, we intended to visit Gon's house first." 'Killua' fell silent once more. "But, before our wish accomplished, the incident happened to us." He continued.

**—Is that so? What a pity— **Said the Darkness Princess, there was not sympathetic tone even a bit.

'Killua' looked up, stared at the blue and black color which danced above him, "That tree is our meeting place after school, I always arrives first and never turns my gaze to him even though he calls me many times." He said with happy face. "I want him to called me again and again, repeatedly, until my heart burst because of happiness." Then, the glow of happiness in his face faded, turned with gloom shadow. "Now, I won't be able to hear that voice calling for my name anymore."

* * *

Gon and Bisky became quiet again in front of corpse table where Alluka Zaoldyeck's body lied down stiff on it. Her face covered by a piece of cloth, and her body wrapped by white blanket. Biscuit looked to Gon and he nodded. Biscuit stepped forward and pulled the white cloth which covered Alluka's face. Gon tightened his grip when he saw Biscuit pulled the white cloth. Behind the white cloth, there was Alluka's face which looked like in a deep peaceful sleep; both of her eyes closed, her un-smiled lips paled. Some parts of her face were sewed, closed the wounds which were opened before.

A lot of images flashed in Gon's eyes; Alluka's body that slammed into air, his body and Alluka's rolled on the ground, meat mixed with blood scent, helpless body, and Alluka's last breath. Max looked up, pulled in tears which was welled and made his vision blurry. Biscuit, who stood beside him just could watch Alluka with tired eyes.

"We have to give her a proper funeral." Said Gon.

Biscuit nodded. "Yeah, you are right."

Then they became mute again. Gon stepped closer to Alluka, stroked the pale face of Killua's most beloved little sister. Gon pulled back his hand. Next, the boy touched Alluka's black hair and cut some of her hair. The spiky haired boy placed it in to his handkerchief and kept it all in his pocket.

"We will burry him after I out of the hospital." Gon said.

Biscuit looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, you will be able to go out from the hospital tomorrow for sure."

* * *

"Welcome back, Killua." Said Illumi the Academy's Principal. "How was your holiday at outside world?"

Killua winced. He did not like the Principal at all. His cold face made Killua's stomach churned every time they met, and his monotone voice made him shivered.

"Disgusting…" Killua commented, "Brother." Yes, Illumi Zaoldyeck was Killua's oldest big brother who was principal of this academy.

"Is that so?" Illumi face-palmed. "Do not call me brother, Killua. I am principal now."

"Just eat your fucking principal."

Illumi watched Killua closely. "Why you come back alone, Killu?"

Killua looked his brother in confusion, "Huh? What do you mean? I indeed went out alone to finish your damn mission which you gave, right?"

Mr. Leorio, who stood beside him, turned Killua to faced him and asked in so panic tone; "Killua, please answer correctly! Why are you alone? Where is Bi—"

"Mission? What do you mean by mission?" Illumi interrupted Mr. Leorio's question.

Killua warded Mr. Leorio's hand from both of his shoulders and answered Illumi's question impatiently, "Don't ask something that obvious."

"Wha—" Mr. Leorio stopped his protest immediately when he saw Leorio's eyes said; shut up-or-I-kill-you.

"Oh, that 'mission'… okay, I understand." Said Illumi in monotone tone. "I forgot that I gave you a mission. I'm sorry, Killu."

Killua just fell silent, but aggravation and hatred was obvious on his face. "Next time, don't call me if there's no important matters." Killua turned around and walked to door. When his hand already touched door handle, Illumi called him again suddenly.

"Killu…"

"What?" Killua answered without looked back.

"Remember," He said with cold tone and full of pressure, "This is 'the place you supposed to be'"

Killua froze for a moment, then opened the door and said, "I understand." And Killua slammed the door behind him.

Illumi and Mr. Leorio fell silent while stared at door which slammed by Killua. Mr. Leorio looked down, and turned back to faced Illumi who replied his gaze with his cold black eyes.

"What the hell?" Asked Mr. Leorio in confusion, concerns, and panic. All of those emotions were mixed madly in his heart. "Why he don't remember things he had done with Gon, Biscuit, and Alluka?"

Illumi just stared at Mr. Leorio. The man peeked to the side, then his black eyeballs stared at him again. "That is good, Killu has already back to the true Killu. I'm so glad about it. His act that tried to run away isn't like him, so I'm glad he finally back to his old self."

"What?" Mr. Leorio gritted his teeth.

"Well, about Gon Freecs, Biscuit Krueger, and Alluka, we will find them and drag them back here." Said Illumi without cared Mr. Leorio deathful glare, "Especially for Alluka, we will looking for her until we find her, and kill everyone who troubled us…" Illumi stared at his secretary with intimidation glare which cause Mr. Leorio cold-sweated, "Including Gon and Biscuit."

* * *

The silent and lonely night without Killua came back again. Gon lied quietly on his bed, stared at the hospital's pure white ceiling. Stared at the white ceiling made Gon remembered Killua's white silky skin and his silvery white hair. Killua's fluffy hair was so soft and fluffy like cat's fur. The blue eyed boy's skin was too pale as if never touched by sunshine. Killua always said that he has vampire's blood flowed in his veins because of his pale skin. Gon almost laughed when he remembered the time Killua's tried to burned his skin litterately with sun bathed under scorching sun all day to gain brown skin like Gon's. That plan worked perfectly, his skin turned brown successfuly—even though the boy complained because his skin felt terribly sting to death— but it just last one day and after it his skin peeled off and turned white again.

But now... the boy was not longer here. The boy who always stared at him with blue eyes, the boy with super fluffy white hair and glowed silvery when sunlight touch his hair, the boy who looked so beautiful an night, the boy who wanted to do ridiculous things with him. Not longer here. Gon missed Killua's arrogant toned voice which was so annoying to call his name so much.

"Bisky?" Gon whispered, "Are you sleep already?"

Biscuit, who lied on futon beside Gon opened her eyes slowly, "Not yet..." She said. And the girl really didn't sleep. She just closed her eyes.

"Bisky, did you know? That night... the night when i decided to run away." Gon shifted."Killua cried."

Biscuit wide-eyed, cried? She never thought that the arrogant annoying boy like Killua will be able to cry. "Really?"

Gon streched out his hand down to Biscuit, "Bisky... would you... hold my hand? Just for tonight..."

Biscuit touched his hand gently and hold it tight. So they were holding hands all night. The wramth from hands spred to both of them, warmed their depressed hearts. Gon and Biscuit closed their eyes, melted to the wramth.

"That night..." Gon started told the night when he decided to make Killua happy for sure. The night when he decided will guarantee Killua's future. The night when he decided will protect Killua. The night when he decided the decision which he terribly regretted now.

The Killua's sobbed voices still echoed in his ears… and Killua's words which regretted himself still heard clearly in his ears.

_"Why?" Asked Killua who lied besied Gon, "Why am I have to be myself? Why was I born with this power? Why was I born in Zaoldycek family? Why am I Killua Zaoldyeck?"_

* * *

Miko: _So, what do you think? R&R please~ _


	5. Chapter 5

Miko: Hellow~ i have finished this chapter last week, but i forgot to publish it.. sorry. So THANK YOU VERY MUCH for all of beloved readers who read this fic and review it. I really appreciate it. Please support me by giving review for me. Critics and suggestions are welcome by me, so feel free to give it because i need it to improve my writing.

Reply for review:

.Pearl: what do you mean? :3 ?

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: friendship, tragedy, angst

Warning: AU

I'm not receive silent reader. Read it, review it.

* * *

I stood stunned in this place

In this dark for eternity place

Stared at a ray of light I could not reach

The light was so high

Shone so brightly

Casted warm holy light

What a mighty light

A symbol of pure soul

I wanted that light

I wanted the warmness and the holiness

I reached out my hand unconsciously

Slowly to the holy and mighty light

Then I realized

My hand stopped and slowly I looked down

I pulled my hand and let it fell on my side

Finally I realized

That I was inappropriate to touch that light

I, who was in the middle of contempt mud

Was inappropriate for the holy and mighty light

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire Blue

.

.

.

V

Killua stepped out from his bathroom with white towel on his head. Black pajama wrapped his body, his hair was wet because of water and made his bangs glued on forehead while the other hair glued on cheeks and neck. His silver hair which looked like cat's fur was glowing silvery. Killua threw away the towel to chair just like that and threw his body to the right side of king-sized bed of his. All students from special class were given a big and luxurious private dorm room from the principal. And for Killua—who lived in a super wealthy family since he was a baby—luxury was not a brand new thing.

Killua lied down with his stomach on bed. Rubbed his face on pillow and buried his head in white fluffy pillow, inhaled the nice fragrance from the pillow and the sheet. After satisfy, he turned his head to left, to the empty area of the big bed. A strange feeling attacked Killua, an unpleasant feeling, cold and so empty. Is this what called loneliness? Killua stretched out his hand to pillow in the middle bed, tried to find human's warmth which could not be feel on it. Disappointed, Killua let his hand remained there and stared to the empty area of bed for long time. He felt something was missing, he felt somebody should be there.

With him.

Hold his hand.

Secured him.

Killua closed his eyes slowly, then he fell asleep to the endless darkness once again.

* * *

**—So,— **Said the Darkness Princess, **—Why the three of you decided to run away?— **

'Killua' looked at the Girl in shock, then he drop his head down with deep frown on his forehead. "Because… I regret myself, and Max wants me to reach my happiness." He smiled a sad smile, "Just it… He always thinks about the others happiness without thinking of his own. What a stupid person the best friend of mine."

* * *

_Gon Freecs looked right and left while he walked around in along the academy's very long hall which was empty._

_"What are you looking for, Gon?" Asked Kurapica when they bumped each other._

_Gon's eyes became bigger when he saw his friend, "Kurapica, did you see Killua?" He asked hurriedly. _

_"Killua?" Kurapica asked back in confusion. "I have not see him since yesterday, is he on mission?"_

_Gon face turned sad so suddenly. He did not answer Kurapica's question and drop his head down gloomily. Kurapica confused with Gon's sad face and asked once again; "Where is Biscuit?"_

_"She has come back from mission yesterday..." He answered sluggishly. _

_"Oh…" Kurapica just could fall quiet when he saw Gon's manner which was so sad and gloomy._

_Without said a word again, Gon walked and left Kurapica behind. He did not realize Kurapica's concern gaze and walked toward library weakly. Gon always sad when heard that Killua went on mission. Because the short blonde haired boy knew that Killua despised the mission given to him so badly._

_Every time Killua finished his mission, Killua's mental will be disturbed and made his emotion agitated. When his condition became like that, his aura was cold and he was so dangerous to be approached, his gaze was emotionless, empty, and brutal. Only God knew how many students had died because greeted him when he was in that condition, and the academy seemed closed their eyes from this matter._

_No one could calm him down. No one include Gon, who was his best friend. The only one who could calm Killua's heart was just Alluka Zaoldyeck. His little sister who was he loved more than anything. Gon knew that Killua always went to West Tower where Alluka was be caged by the Academy._

_No one could enter the West Tower because that place was sealed with magic seals. Even though that place was not sealed by magic seals, no one dared to get close to the tower. Even the teachers do not want to. Only certain people who could enter the tower and met Alluka face to face. As far as Gon knew, just Killua, Illumi the vice principal and Leorio the principal's secretary, who ever met Alluka face to face. The Academy's students always called Alluka as; 'The Abandoned Darkness Princess.' Gon did not like it. The way they called her sounded like she was cruel and cold blooded._

_Gon remembered clearly, Leorio once told him that Alluka was the most hapless girl and the most dangerous girl in the world. But Killua said, that Alluka was the sweetest little girl in the entire world with bad luck followed her life. Which opinion was right? Gon did not know. What he knew was Alluka and Killua had a strong fraternal relationship and Alluka was a girl who could support Killua's fragile heart which slowly destroyed from inside._

_Gon kept walking with his head down and pensive gloomily. Then, suddenly, he heard a clamorous sound from far. Noise of fears were heard everywhere. Gon sharpened his hearing while stared at big windows which were existed along academy's hall wall. He wide-eyed and ran toward one of the big window immediately when his eyes captured Killua's features and heard someone said with horrified tone; "He's back…"_

* * *

Gon fell quiet, he stopped his story and stared the ceiling with empty gaze. His eyes did not see the white hospital's ceiling but he saw Killua ten months ago which he saw from academy's bog window at the warm afternoon when sky turned red and sun hide himself behind clouds.

Gon fell silent, and so does Biscuit. She knew the event. It happened a day after the girl back from special mission which was given by academy.

"I remember that day." She said vaguely. "I saw him who came back from mission as well. Did Killua cry that night?"

Gon looked at Biscuit. "Yes. He cried that night. The night when he finally spilled everything to me."

* * *

_Killua walked on academy's front yard with tense cold aura. His emotion was dead, his sense was dead, his humanity was dead, the light of life in his eyes was dead. He could feel all of the students stepped back when saw him, there was even ran away because be frightened by his presence. Not just it, their low whispered voice were also be heard clearly by Killua. _

_Gossips where truth was added with spices named lie was heard so clearly, as like someone whispered directly to his ear. Killua swept his gaze to the voice direction and saw two students whispered. Suddenly, the urge to kill two people who their faces were not even identified by Killua attacked him._

_He just let out his magic energy to kill when suddenly felt the presence of someone he knew. Killua looked up and saw Gon stared down at him from behind the window on the second floor of academy with gaze full of longing where warmness stored in it. Killua stared at Gon with empty gaze, but his heart warmed a little and the urge to kill disappeared immediately._

_Gon pursed his lips and turned around, Killua knew that the spiky haired boy wanted to go down and approached him. A panic feeling attacked Killua mind when he knew it. Killua glared at once, sent a warning aura to his best and the most beloved friend. Gon felt it and looked toward his best friend again and realized the 'don't-come-here' gaze was given by Killua. Gon only could clench his hands ._

_Killua sighed in relief when he saw Gon canceled his will to approach him and started to walk again. He walked slowly with emotionless expression like zombie. This time, his destination just was the West Tower. The person he wanted to meet this time was just Alluka. He needed Alluka's warmth, he needed Alluka's hug. After walked for five steps, Killua moved his eyeballs to Biscuit who stood on academy's roof and stared at him full of meaning. Killua kept walking while stared at the curly haired girl;_

_—I understand, Bisky… I really understand.— He whispered to Biscuit via telepathy. –But, if he approach me now, I might will kill him.—_

_Biscuit heard Killua's telepathy but she still stared at him with cold gaze mixed with implicit compassion in it. Biscuit kept stare at Killua until the boy vanished from her vision._

* * *

'Killua' stared at his hands closely. "I, it is not that I don't want him to approach me that time." Killua said to the Darkness Princess. "It just, my emotion was unstable and I am afraid I will kill him when his skin touched mine."

**—Why?— **The Little Girl asked.

"I do not know." 'Killua' closed his eyes, "Killing is a permanent mission given to me. And I terribly hate it. Before I knew Gon, I killed my feeling and tried to abandon the feel of scared, guilty, and disgust of myself. But when I knew Gon, the feel of scared, guilty, and disgust of myself attacked me so badly again." The white haired boy clenched his hands strongly. "Saw Gon covered with light, I started to realize my position who was in the middle of blood mud in the darkness world. I started frightened of my worthiness as Gon's friend. I feel ashamed of myself who shamelessly wanted to be his friend so badly eve though I know I shouldn't." 'Killua' closed his eyes with both of his hands in frustration, "I do not want to meet him when I was just kill a man with my own hands, I do not want tarnish him with my victim's blood which was spilled on my hands, I do not want him fall to this dirty pitch black world, I want to keep him clean wrapped in bright and holy sunlight."

The Darkness Princess stared at 'Killua', who was frustrated, without expression. He heard all stories 'Killua' told her in silent. **—The person who bathed in morning sunlight, certainly looks dazzling on eyes of the man who used to live in darkness world.— **The Darkness Princess said in monotone tone, **—Humans always said; where there is light, there is darkness for sure, but light and darkness can not belong together.—**

"I know that." 'Killua' answered, "I understand that I should not live with him. I know it is taboo for me to be friend with him." 'Killua' opened his eyes and stared his palms where crescent-shape marks of his nails carved because he clenched his hands too hard. "If he know how much I want to touch him that time. If he knew how I want to hug him tight so badly. If he know…" 'Killua' dropped his hand down and stared at the blue and black light danced above him, "How he was like lantern in my dark world, become a small light in my life and hug me with his warm light."

* * *

_Killua stepped his foot to the front of West Tower's gate. When he was just some meters from the tower, the magic circles finally could be seen. The circles looked gigantic. All of it were span slowly so elegant and surrounded around the tower's gate. Killua touched the biggest circle which was in front of the gate with his hand. Circle in the language of ancient magic glowed brightly and separated in two parts, gave a quite big gap for Killua to walk in. When he passed the gap, the seal behind him closed tight again._

_The gate and the wall of the tower adorned with magic seals as well. The seals had various elegant curves with alphabets which couldn't be understood by ordinary human being. Killua touched the seal carved on the gate, the gate opened and closed automatically when Killua passed through the gate. In the tower, plain white wall with magic circle illustrated everywhere made inside the gate seemed like different world. The white wall made from special bricks which pressed magic powers, and the words of magic circles means pressed magical powers. So if a low level magician came in to tower, they will felt dizzy, nausea and hard to breath._

_Killua climbed the spiral stair as quick as possible. His destination just the door of the only room which was on the highest floor in the tower. _

_'Alluka…' Just that name existed in his head._

_'Alluka…' he whispered in his heart every rung he stepped._

_'Alluka…'_

_He jumped in every rung, again, again, again, continuously until he arrived in front of the door which was highly longed by him. The door made of special ivory and two magic circles which means to allowed certain people came in engraved on two doors. Killua touched the two circles at the same time and sighed in relief when the doors opened , especially when Alluka was seen in his azure eyes. _

_The little girl was busy played with dolls and turned her head when she felt the presence of someone. When the two of her dull black eyes caught Killua's figure, her eyes twinkled in excitement, her cheeks flushed in happiness, with indescribable joy. She stood up and abandoned her dolls, she ran toward her brother with her hands hindered. With melodious voice, as she jumped to hug his brother, she shouted;_

_"Brother!"_

* * *

_Gon sighed sadly and buried his face on pillow. He couldn't stop thought about Killua. He didn't understand why Killua always prohibited him to come and met him when he just came back from his mission. He also didn't understand why Killua didn't want to tell him about his problem in his heart to Gon and only open up himself to Alluka._

_Knock… knock…_

_Gon rose up his head, and peeked toward the door. "Who is it?" He asked lazily. _

_"It's me."_

_Gon acknowledged the voice as Biscuit's voice immediately. Gon moved down from his super messy bed and walked to the door to open it for Biscuit. "What's up Bisky? Aren't girl students banned from come in to boy students dormitory at this hour?" asked Gon when she saw Biscuit stood in front of his room. She wore a cute purple dress and her curly blonde hair tied in twin pony tail as usual. _

_"That's not important. Besides, I didn't come in from dormitory's gate." Biscuit smiled so happily. "I just want to ask, have you meet Killua?" Biscuit asked. The girl's hands were at her back, it looked like she was hiding something from Gon. _

_Gon lowered his gaze to the floor and answered Biscuit gloomily; "Not yet, seems like he is still in the West Tower."_

_"Hmm… is that so?" Biscuit fell silent for a while, the twin-tail haired girl weighed what she had to say to Gon. "So, um… I know, that you are sad because Killua doesn't want to tell you about the problems in his heart." Biscuit lowered her head, "I know that the hearts of you both are tortured because of this matters."_

_Gon tilted his head to the side. He didn't understand what Biscuit means by their hearts were tortured. Why Killua's heart tortured as well? Was not his heart always healed whenever he sees Alluka, the beloved little sister of his? So what Biscuit means by his heart was tortured?_

_Biscuit understand Gon's confused expression immediately and she smiled knowingly. It was not because Biscuit was genius at read people's face—even though Biscuit was genius at it—but because Gon's expression was so honest and it made easy to read like a children's fairy tales books. You don't have to be genius to read Gon's face._

_"Don't you know, Gon?" Biscuit asked as she walked in Gon's room. Gon closed the door and followed Biscuit who walked to his bed and sat on it. "What does he do in the West Tower, in his beloved little sister's room?" _

_Gon widened his brown eyes in confusion, shook his head quickly, then stared at Biscuit with curious glow twinkled in his eyes._

_Biscuit smiled full of tenderness to Gon, "He, that brat, Killua… just…"The curly blonde haired girl looked down, "Placed his head on his sister's lap in order to gain a bit peace of mind. Killua just calmed down his heart, emotion, and his soul which were disturbed after 'mission' he did so everything will normal again and he could mingle with others without any urges to kill someone." Then Biscuit looked at Gon with serious and deep gaze full of implied meaning, "Just it…" She continued slowly, "Just it." _

_But Gon still didn't understand and Biscuit, who know about it just laughed softly. "You still don't understand? Killua can calm down his soul, but the burden in his heart will not decrease even a bit. Alluka is the fourth child in Zaoldyeck family who was locked in a cage since she was born to this world because she has a super magical power in incredible amount. Confined in a luxurious and majestic room for a long time, separated from the outside world for her whole life, her soul broken slowly from inside, eroded bit by bit like a rock eroded by the flow of river water which flow slowly." Biscuit face turned gloomy a bit when talked about this. "Because of it, Killua don't want to add more burden to Alluka whose soul was broken with told his problems to his sister and he also tortured because he can not told his problems to anyone. So in the end, he bears all of the burdens he has alone. Burdens that become heavier and heavier each day passes."_

_Gon frowned. The feelings of compassion, annoyed, and confused mixed together and become one in his heart. His heart felt hot and his hands really wanted to hug his best friend. "If that so, then why?" He asked in huge and deep disappointment. "Why he doesn't tell us his problems? Why he doesn't share his burden to us a bit? Why he stubbornly bears all of the burdens when the two of us are here and ready to help him whenever he needs it? Why—?" Gon almost shed tears, his throat chocked and started hurt. His voice then heard like he was suffocated, "Why doesn't he trust us?" Gon clenched his right palm and hit the wall hard with it as he said; "Why doesn't he trust me?" The hit made the wall cracks and have hole. The cracks and hole looked like the symbol of frustration in Biscuit's eyes._

_Biscuit smiled softly one more time, "It's not that he doesn't trust…" Then all smiles she had disappeared, changed with cold and unpleasant gloom, "But scared."_

_"Eh?"_

_"He scared to tell us what he have in his heart. About his sadness, his frustration, his desperation, his powerlessness, his guilty, his regret, his sin, his fear. He scared you will hate him, he is scared you will avoid him, he is scared you will scared of him, he scared if he stained you with his endless sin. Sin that not entirely come from him."_

_Gon widened his green eyes in disbelief, "Bu—but, I won't hate him, scared of him, or avoid him. I will never do all of that things! Whatever he did, it because of his family forces him to do it. Whatever he did, whatever his form, whatever his name, whatever his family's name, wherever he came from, I don't care! Killua is Killua, he is still my best friend. No one can break our bond except me and him!" Gon raised his tone a little, an angry feeling because was presumed to do something he wouldn't do made his chest burned in anger._

_But Biscuit just smiled softly to her exotic skinned cousin, as she gave the thing she hid at her back this whole time, Biscuit said kindly; "If so, bring this cookies with you and demand him to tell all of his heart's content to you and say all of you have said earlier as the reason of your demand, Gon."_

_"But— doesn't Bisky want to hear Killua's burden in his heart as well?" Gon asked as he received the little cookies parcel which was tied with cute lacy blue ribbon._

_Biscuit stroked the top of Gon's head the way big sister stroked the top of her beloved little brother's head, "No—I mean, not now. The ones that feel hurt are the two of you. So closed the wound, made the hurt fade away, and closed the distance between the two of you, and I will come in between the two of you again as soon as possible."_

_Gon didn't have to be told twice, he went to Killua's room as quick as he could. At this hour, female students were not allowed to come in male students' dormitory and students were not allowed to visit each other's room. And the best way to come in Killua's room was with force. So Gon directed his palm to the ceiling, one second later a magic circle for crossed dimension appeared. The magic worked and Gon disappear in a blink of second._

_Biscuit smiled a farewell for Gon, the golden curly haired girl stood up and walked some steps. A magic circle like Gon showed earlier appeared in front of her. "Fight, oh the most precious best friend of mine." She whispered. And Biscuit went back to her room in a blink of eye._

* * *

_Killua on his stomach. Buried his face in the big and fluffy pillow, inhaled pleasant smell from the silk sheet and sighed deeply. It was Killua's habit when he felt sad, tired, and desperate._

_The face of person who he killed today appeared in his mind again. His face full of fright and horror, his body trembled so badly, his lips moved nervously, and finally screamed, begged for forgiveness._

_'But I'm not a savior.' Killua said in his heart. Memories when his victim's blood came out like a waterfall and dripped like rain of ruby gem flashed again in his mind. 'I'm just a dirty assassin.'. with just remembered all the facts again made Killua's heart broke into pathetic and useless pieces which will be dust before reached bottom of darkness world._

_'No!' Killua tried to hold back tears which started to welled up in the eyelids. The boy covered his eyes with crossed his arms over his eyes. 'Don't cry! Don't show this sad face to anyone; to Gon, to Biscuit, to Alluka, or to all of students and teachers in this academy. Don't let—'_

_Killua realized a presence of familiar magic aura, he turned, faced the ceiling and saw a magic circle appeared. In a split of second, Gon appeared trough the circle. Gon smiled to him. He did not change, still warm and covered by beautiful bright light which blinded Killua's eyes._

_A holy white pearl dripped slowly from his eyes, "Go...n?"_

_Gon widened his one thousand smile to Killua, his beloved best friend in the world._

* * *

"Just like that, he joined with me and we lied on my bed together. He offered me Biscuit's hand made cookies and told me all stories that happened in the academy when I did my mission outside the academy. He didn't ask me about tears that shed from my eyes and tried hard to make me laugh. And finally I laughed." 'Killua' told the Darkness Princess in smile. The happiness which he felt that time touched his heart softly again.

The Darkness Princess just listened without gave comments to 'Killua's' story. A happy flush on the white haired boy were seen clearly and made his cheeks turned pink. **–What a good friend of yours.— **Finally the Darkness Princess commented coldly.

"Yeah, he is kind." 'Killua' smiled in peace. "He is my world… my light… my life… he is my place to return to…" Then, with watery eyes and holding-back-tears smile he looked at the Darkness Princess. "He is my freedom." He said with all of his heart.

"He is the key of fake luxurious cage that caged me in."

* * *

_"Yeah… yeah… Leorio is indeed ridiculous!" Killua laughed hardly when he remembered the time Leorio appointed as principal's secretary. He was so nervous that he couldn't sleep even for a minute and made his eye bags thicker. It made his photograph that time looked so funny. "It such a relief that my big brother was emotionless, so he didn't know whether he angry or not."_

_"He? Isn't it scarier?" Gon chuckled._

_"Well, you're right…" Killua laughed._

_Gon laughed with Killua. But the laugh was short-lived, Gon fell silent and smiled full of meaning to Kllua. The soft silvery like cat fur haired boy returned the smile to Gon in confusion. Why was he just smiling?_

_"Killua," Gon called with a soft voice. A kind of voice that full of warmth and affection. "I really love you."_

_Killua wide-eyed when he heard what Gon said._

_"Just be with you I feel in peace."_

_'No…' Kilua thought in disbelief._

_"Just be with you I feel secured."_

_'That's wrong…' Killua gripped the sheet with all of his strength and turned his face from Gon so Gon won't see his tears which started to stagnat in his eyes._

_"Thank you very much, Killua."_

_Killua's feeling overflowed. Happiness that couldn't be damned by his heart's vessel. 'It is me… it is me who should be thankful to you.'_

_"Killua, my heart's vessel is still able to bear half of your burdens."_

_With those last line, Killua's heart's vessel started to crack because too full and couldn't be able to bear burdens that piled up there._

_"Trust me, Killua." Said Gon stubbornly, "I'll help you."_

_And Killua's heart's vessel that have stubbornly kept by him, now fell and shed all of his burdens which have been hold for years. He looked down and his face darkened._

_"I… I hate my parents, I hate my big brothers, I hate this academy, I hate all of the teachers here." Killua gnashed his teeth in unbearable wrath. His hands which gripped bed's sheet was trembled because held back anger that will explode any moment. "I even hate myself." Killua punched the bed hardly with his fists. "Why?" Killua, who lied beside Gon, sobbed. "Why I have to be me? Why I have to be born with this power? Why I have to be born in Zaoldyeck family? Why I have to be KILLUA?"_

_All anger, disappointment, and sadness that shed by Killua heard like SOS signal which said; "Save me, embrace me, before I falling apart.' For Gon._

_Max touched Killua's back and asked; "Have you ever heard one of Juliet's dialogs by Shakespeare?" Killua just looked up to Gon with teary eyes. The spiky black haired boy smiled softly. "Juliet said to Romeo;'Romeo oh Romeo, why your name is Romeo? Throw away your name and go with me. What's the meaning of a name? Even if rose change it's name, the scent will never change.'"_

_Killua still didn't understand what Gon means by it and just stared at Gon who smiled warmly to him. "I don't care what's your name. Even if your name is not Killua Zaoldyeck, I'm still your friend. Even if your name is not Killua Zaoldyeck, you are still the person who known as my best friend. The person I love the most after Granny, Aunt Mito, and Bisky."_

_Gon's word touched his heart, patched the crack on his heart's vessel, warmed up his heart and brought joy to his heart. Killua's wiped away his tears and looked at Gon with serious gaze. So, with full of determination voice he said; "Let's runaway from this place."_

_Gon widened his eyes for a while, then his eyes became serious as well. "Yeah…" He said to his black haired friend._

_"Let's runaway together."_

* * *

"That time is the first and the last time he said he wants to runaway." Gon said to Biscuit. The boy stared at clear white ceiling with dreamy gaze. "That time, with all of my heart and all of my soul I promised to myself that I will protect him, keep him, guarantee a happy future." Gon closed his eyes, remembered the time when they shared their plans to runaway, the time when they peeked to the concrete fence which was guarded by guardians, the time when their minds full of fantasies of outside world.

"I thought I would happy in outside world. I thought he, Alluka, you and me would free from all of chains that hold us. I thought this was the right decision." The feeling of guilty, disappointment, desperate, and sorrow attacked him. The boy tightened his grip on Biscuit's hand. "I was wrong." Gon's black eyes closed tightly, his eyebrows met, his lips curved up so both side of his lips fell down.

"I don't know that the price of 'freedom' is immeasurably expensive."

* * *

A/N: _Sooo~ what do you think? Review please! XD_


	6. Chapter 6

Miko: Hello guys! It's been a while since my last update ne? Oh well, in fact, i have translanted two chapters but i'm too lazy to publish it and then i forget about this (sorry). I've been busy with my exam week orz so, i really am sorry. Please firgive me. And, the next reason why i didn't update is because i think no one read this story anymore. So, if you really like this fic please review so i will know that someone read this! It hurt when nobody review, you know. I'm working in this chapter as fast as possible when i read the review. Thanks for reviewing! XD I love you all!

zozikoozy: Uh, i'm sorry for make you waiting XDa Here's the update. The next chapter maybe tomorrow. Please review if you want to read more about this because i think there's no one read this!(orz) Thank you for reviewing! ^_^

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: friendship, tragedy, angst

Warning: AU

I'm not receive silent reader. Read it, review it.

* * *

I'm sorry

Because of my fault, we ended up like this

I'm sorry

Because of my carelessness, we lose something important

I'm sorry

Because of my vanity, we have to suffer

I'm sorry

Because of my weakness, we are falling apart

I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm terribly sorry…

I know this apology would never reach you

Because it was too late

But, even so,

Please…

Give your forgiveness to me

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire Blue

.

.

.

VI

His body felt light and numb, his mind was empty, his heart was frozen, his soul lost its light. Opened his eyes slowly, Killua Zaoldyeck found himself in darkness world again, where even a speck of light didn't able to pass through it.

_'A same dream?'_

But, a white-haired boy suddenly appeared in front of him and stared to him with his cold blue eyes. He recognized the boy immediately as himself two years ago. Two years ago was the first time he placed in Special Class and started given mission by his big brother. Then the boy closed his eyes and divided into two. The two white-haired boys looked at each other like stared at mirror.

They remained like that for a while, and then one of them smiled cheerfully as his blue eyes glowed nicely while the other one still looked at his doppelganger with emotionless gaze. At first, Killua thought that the Cheerful one smiled to the Cold one, but he didn't. the Cheerful smiled to another person he didn't able to see. The Cheerful ran through the Cold as if he didn't exist, laughed happily and ran around and chased a speck of light that came from nowhere.

Killuaa felt a scary déjà vu feeling. Cold sweats started make his body wet when he saw Cold stared at Cheerful who ran around while black hands started to touch Cold. The black hands grabbed Cold's leg, his arms, his, neck his body. But his facial expression still emotionless even though the countless black hands had grabbed almost all of his body.

The Cheerful finally able to catch the speck of light. He laughed happily, then flinched and opened his palms. The speck of light runaway from his palms and changed into a blonde haired boy with tanned skin and rounded cheerful green eyes. The new Boy gave his widest grin to Cheerful. They exchanged smile, held hands together and ran, disappeared to nowhere.

The Cold then closed his eyes, surrendered himself, let hands from darkness imprisoned him in despair's world. Cold chains appeared, stretched irregularly, imprisoned himself in darkness world.

Killua's heart beat crazily in fear that couldn't be understood, his body trembled in foreign confusion, cold sweats soaked his body. _'No…'_ He mumbled in his mind.

_'No…'_

**—So pathetic…— **A voice echoed in his head. Killua turned his gaze and saw the Darkness Princess stood behind him. He turned around and faced the Darkness Fairy. The Little Girl touched his face with both of her cold hands. **—You are so pathetic, a pathetic darkness creature who only could hide behind darkness, behind lies… you don't realize it, right?—** The Darkness Princess smirked evilly. The beautifulness that shown in her pale face was a dangerous warning for Killua.

**—You don't realize that you half lying to him, do you?— **

Killua didn't get what she means by lying. _'What lie have I said? Half lying? To whom I lie?' _When he just about to asked all of the questions which appeared in his head, he felt something cold touched and grabbed his legs. He looked down. Hundred of black hands that didn't exist in real world grabbed him and tried to imprisoned him, the black hands went up and grabbed all of his body. Frightened, Killua tried to struggle, but there was no use. He stared at the Darkness Princess, who smirked happily, in fear.

**—You… and he… are same…— **The Darkness Princess pointed the Cold and Killua alternately.

_'NO!'_

Killua Zaoldyeck opened his eyes. He sat on his bed in light speed, and panted while sweats wetted all of his body madly. He swept away his sweats, and tried to calm down his breath.

"Shit…" He cursed under his breath angrily. He didn't understand with all his dreams, but in the corner of his heart felt hurt when he heard the Darkness Princess words. His heart felt hurt when he heard the word; 'PROMISE' came out from himself which he met in his dream.

What was wrong? What he had done? What promise he has broken? What lie he has said? What he has forgotten? And why he felt guilty by broken a promise he never made? Why he felt guilty by lied to someone he never knows? And why—

A sparrow chirped happily near his window. He stared at the sparrow with overwhelming wrath, let out his magic and killed the sparrow with deathly magic-grip. The sparrow died in a split of second, bathed in fresh blood.

Why he felt that he lost something important? Something really precious to him…

He frowned sadly when he saw the innocent sparrow which he killed while it chirped sweetly as his way to greet the beautiful morning. The guilt of killing attacked him once again, he brought the sparrow down to the ground, plucked a flower with his magical power and placed it near the sparrow body as an apology to the sparrow.

_'I really am low…'_

* * *

"What are you smiling at?" 'Killua' asked the Guardian of World's Library.

The black wavy haired girl opened her eyes and smiled when she saw 'Killua' stared at her with both of his eyebrows met. **—Nothing. I just did something really interesting a while ago.—**

"Did something really interesting?" 'Killua' asked in confusion, "You granted someone whish and asked something important in return again?"

**—No, that's not it.— **The Darkness Princess grinned evilly **—I just told a little truth to someone who always lied to himself and others.— **The Ruler of Darkness World giggled in satisfaction when he saw 'Killua' reaction which turned his face as if he denied something.

"You… can see the condition outside 'this world'?"

The Princess who wore a black gown widened her eyes for a moment before answered; **—Yeah, I can.—**

'Killua' inhaled deeply and exhaled, "Can… can I ask you about what happened outside? I mean—"

**—Killua is skipping the special class's first lesson on the academy's roof top. The boy lied and stared at the blue sky there.— **The girl cut off his sentence with her answer. After 'Killua' mouthed an _oh_ as an answer. It seemed he didn't really care about what the other him did out there. Then the Darkness Princess continued; **—Gon hasn't recovery properly but he wants to out from the hospital today and Biscuit is negotiating about it with the doctor right now.—**

* * *

"His body and mind hasn't healed properly yet, as a doctor I refuse to give you permission to go out from hospital" The young doctor explained to Biscuit.

Biscuit frowned angrily and impatiently, "I understand, doctor, but we have to go. We have stayed here too long. Just tell me about his condition and I will treat him well."

"Too long?" The doctor rolled his eyes, "You stayed here only for a week and you said it was too long? Gon has to be treated here for at least one more week."

Biscuit tightened her fist on her lap and frowned. They has been in hospital for a week. Killua vanished in the fourth day after Gon was hospitalized here and now was the seventh day since Gon hospitalized here. "A week is long enough." She insisted, "Too long. We have to get out from here immediately. Give us permission, doctor!" The blonde haired girl lowered her voice when she used a command sentence. "If it about the fee, I have enough money to pay."

"This is not about money, but the health of the patient! Why the two of you have to go out in such a hurry as if you were chased by someone?" The young doctor frustrated.

_'We are indeed chased.'_ Biscuit thought while she bit her lower lip. _'It's been two weeks after we got away from their first chasing and it has been a week we stayed at the same place. They must be already know our position right now. Hurry! We have to go!'_

"Give us permission, doctor." She said slowly with a low voice which was the symbol of her seriousness. "Or I will force you to do it."

"How could you—" the doctor startled when he realized that two nurses who have to be his assistances placed scalpels on either side of his head. "What on earth are you doing? What—" The doctor then realized the strangeness from both of his assistances; there was no light in their eyes and their gaze was empty!

He stared at Biscuit whose face became darker and her eyes became cold and expressionless with horror mixed with anger. "You—you are magician!" The doctor said, almost yelled at her. "You control them!"

"Well, that's true." Biscuit answered coldly. "Relax; I'm not really harmful for now. I have been used too many power before I came here. Just controlling two people makes me tired, but I can kill you easily or I can control you as I like."

The doctor fell silent. Sweats dropped madly on his face and his eyes told her that he was scared to death.

"So?" She intimidated him.

The doctor gulped when one of his nurses who stood on his right side cut his cheek with scalpel until it bled.

"I can cut a vein in your neck without using my own hand directly."

"Okay, but the knowledge about patient's condition maybe a little hard to be understood."

"I can overcome it easily." She snorted and snapped her pretty fingers. The next second, a girl about sixteen years old appeared beside her. The little girl pointed at her doll with her thumb. "Hold her hand and give her all information about Gon's health condition. After that, give us permission to go out from this hospital and permission to brought Alluka out from mortuary." She stopped for a while. "We want to give her a proper funeral."

The doctor did what she told him to do with alacrity and quickly. He did it quickly because he respected her decision to command the nurses to lowered their scalpels and from either side of his head. After he finished, the doctor told her about to whom she have to talk so she could brought Alluka out from mortuary and buried her, then tell her about how much she has to pay.

"Thank you very much, doctor." Biscuit thanked the doctor and bowed to him with respect. Next, she controlled the two nurses to sit on chairs and let go her magical power so they drooped unconscious on chairs. "Please forgive me for my incivility, doctor. Please understandable." She stared at the doctor with a respect gaze for a while, then turned around and walked toward the door.

The doctor didn't know how to react. He didn't understand her attitude even a bit. She threatened him, but at the same time she didn't. "I don't know what's problem you are facing now so you act this way." The doctor said when her hand reached the doorknob. "But I hope you can overcome all of the problems as soon as possible."

Biscuit widened her eyes. She didn't expect will accepted such a kind respond from the doctor who has she threatened and intimidated so badly. Her heart hurt to receive his sympathy and guilty tortured her. She didn't like the feeling, it would be better if the doctor hate her than gave her a sympathy which made her heart felt guilty.

"You are too kind, doctor." She said. The girl walked back to the doctor. When she right in front of him, she pulled out something from her black dress's pocket and gave it to his hand. It was a big water-drop shaped pendant. "If you need me, call me from this pendant and I will come to you immediately wherever you are." Then, in a split of second, she disappeared from his view and arrived at Gon's room.

The doctor blinked his eyes multiple times, this is his first time to see magic with his own eyes and stunned in awe. He looked at the pendant in his hand then threw himself to his chair and sighed tiredly. "It is you who are too naïve."

* * *

Killua opened his eyes; he awakened from his slept because the heat of the sun started to burn his pale skin. He moaned grumpily and teleported to inside the academy. There were a lot of students walked in the academy's hallway. The break time has started, he thought. The pale boy walked to his class leisurely until he saw Kalluto, his little sister—who walked from the opposite direction—and also the last child of Zaoldyeck family.

The white-haired boy surprised to see her walked in academy's hallway because just like Alluka, Kalluto was imprisoned in a tower too. But, if Alluka was imprisoned in West Tower, Kalluto was imprisoned in East Tower. And another difference between them is if Alluka really couldn't be able to go out from the tower, Kalluto still could go out from the tower and attended the special class to received lessons or went out from the tower to do some missions. Alluka and Kalluto have the same main task; to be the main protectors of the academy. Alluka was the one who made barrier, while Kalluto killed all intruders. That's why the two of them called 'Patron Devil Duo'.

"Why you can go out from East Tower today, Kalluto?" Killua asked when they faced each other

Kalluto stopped and stared at her big brother with her cold violet gaze. "Because the principal called me, brother."

His eyebrows met and his expression showed displeasure, "Mission?"

"Maybe." She answered without expression.

He crossed his hands in front of his chest, "What are you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

"I corrected my question, what all of you hiding from me?"

"Nothing."

Both of them fell quiet. Killua glued his gaze on his little sister, tried to find something which she hid in her clear violet eyes. The beautiful yet expressionless violet eyes just stared back at him without blinked even once.

He sighed, "I hope you succeed your mission." He said as he walked again.

"Thank you, brother."

Killua ignored his little sister's gratitude which made him sick and annoyed. Somehow, he felt that everybody in the academy—especially Kurapica, Leorio, Illumi and Kalluto—were hiding something from him. While he was thinking about it, before he turned to reach the special class, he saw Leorio stood in front of the class's door and talked to a student. He stop walked and peeked from behind wall, sharpened all of his senses and captured their conversation.

"Why are you calling me, Leorio?"

'Leorio'? Why Kurapica called the Principal's secretary without said 'Mr' first?

"Illumi called you." Leorio said with a little angry tone when he said Illumi's name.

"Be careful if you say his name just like that. Others might hear you." Kurapica scolded him.

_'Hmm… so they are close to each other?'_

"I don't care." He snorted with pride, "Besides, he called you and Kalluto at the same time, he must be has a task to give you."

Killua eyes grew wide, this was interesting. With Kurapica's and Kalluto's ability, what kind of task will his brother gave them. While he thought about it, Kurapica and Leorio walked to Principal's room. He made himself invisible and erased his presence, then he followed the two of them from behind.

* * *

"Welcome, Kurapica Kuruta." Illumi welcomed him the Principal from behind his desk.

Kurapica gulped and answered nervously; "Did you call me, sir?"

Illumi's facial expression didn't change, he gestured at the chair in front of him elegantly. "Sit down, please."

The blonde teen walked toward the chair and sat across the principal, beside Kalluto. He never so close with Zaoldyeck family except Killua and the fact that he sat near the Zaoldyeck family made him proud and scared at the same time.

Without expression, Illumi started to explain; "I heard that you quiet close with Killua." He lowered his vision for a while before stared at Kurapica again with his cold black eyes, "Is that true?"

Kurapica nodded slowly. He could feel the intimidation coming from Illumi's emotionless and cold gaze. Moreover, he could feel the same cold aura coming from Kalluto, the black-haired ten years old girl. He was sure that he felt the same aura fom Killua too and it made him wondered are all Zaoldyeck family's members have a low body temperature?

"And," Illumi continued slowly, "I'm sure you are really close with Gon Freecs and Biscuit Krueger too."

Kurapica linked his fingers in a tight grip. "Yes, I am close with them."

The principal's room was a bit dim even thought the weather outside was so bright and cheerful. As if, the light refused to come inside the spacious and luxurious room. Was it because in the room filled with two people of darkness world? It made him wandered how come Leorio could bear worked with a citizen of darkness world in a threatening dark and piercing cold room.

"You must know about the horrendous event three weeks ago, right?"

"Yes, I know." Kurapica answered, "Killua, Gon, and Biscuit from special class runaway from academy and brought Alluke from West Tower with them."

"Good answer." Illumi praised him with his monotone face. "All the facts make me wonder; did you know about their runaway plan and did you help them with their plan?"

Kurapica bit his lower lip. "No, sir." He answered and frowned. "I didn't know about their plan and I didn't help them with to runaway." He fell silent for a while, "Wasn't the one who opened a way to escape was Biscuit Kruger?"

Illumi raised both of his eyebrows. "That's right." Then his eyeballs moved to Kalluto—who stared at Leorio emotionlessly from start—direction and back to the blonde teen. "Okay, let's go to the main topic."

_'So it isn't the main purpose? I think he want to interrogate me about their runaway accident.' _Kurapica thought half relieved.

"For three weeks, started from Biscuit Krueger's escape, we have searched for them. On the second weeks, we finally found them and tried to catch them but we failed. You know the reason, right?"

Kurapica locked his gaze to the desk with a frown. Of course he knew! They were the strongest trio in special class and all of students in this academy were afraid of them. They were called 'TRUMP' by students. Gon is the 'King' titled 'The Beast King' because of his enormous power. Bisky is the 'Queen' titled 'Puppet Mistress' because she could control anything she wanted to be controlled. And Killua is 'Jack' titled 'Jack the Ripper' because he knew a lot of killer magic techniques. Moreover, after they took Alluka along with them, students added her as TRUMP member immediately. Alluka is the 'Joker' titled 'Shadow Princess' because of her mysterious and ominous power. There was a rumor saying that she could use forbidden black magic technique for unknown reason.

Kurapica bit his lower lip, "Yes, I know. Because they have a strong defense and offense formation." He answered. _'And it because they are the well known TRUMP which was scared by all of students.'_ He added in his heart. "But, because the one who after them was Hysoka and Kuroro with the rest of guards, they must have a lot of trouble to escape from them."

"Well, from Hysoka and Kuroro's report, Gon and Alluka were badly injured and they escaped immediately." He explained. The black-haired man fell silent for a while when he saw Kurapica's frown deeper than before.

_'Badly injured? What the hell are you guys doing to them?' _The blonde teen cursed in his heart.

"They are indeed strong and mastered a lot of difficult magic which troubled us, but not only that. Because there is Biscuit who troubled us to catch them."

Kurapica gave a questioning look to him.

"Killua and Alluka are indeed trained to erase their presence but I still can track them down easily, besides I never teach them to erase other people presence." Illumi rested his head on his hand. "Moreover, we haven't taught how to erase presence completely. But Biscuit Krueger, she is the one behind all of this. She erased their traces and presence completely so we couldn't track them down. When she felt someone spying them, she neutralizing the spying power and hid their presence again."

Kurapica heart beat madly and sweats began to soaked his palms which still clenched tightly. _'Of course she knew! The one who taught her that technique is me!'_ He hoped Illumi didn't realize his strange attitude.

"Because of it, I want you to track them down."

Kurapica widened his eyes when he heard Illumi's order. "Me?" The blonde teen pointed at himself. "Why?"He asked as if he didn't believe at his own hearing.

"Because, among all students in special class, you are the only one who have the ability to track as good as high level guards." He explained. "Besides, Biscuit Krueger will always hides and escapes every time she felt our presences who tracked them. So I think, if it is you who track them down, she won't realize that there is a threat."

"O—oh…" Kurapica peeked at Leorio, hoped he would help him. However, he didn't want to track them down, he just want all of them happy and gained their freedom. Leorio just could stare back at him and shook his head.

"After you know their position, tell Kalluto so she can catch them and bring them back to this academy as soon as possible."

Kurapica racked his brain as fast as he could. He has to think of a way so Gon and friends could escape. He didn't know what kind of magic will Kalluto used to catch them but his premonition told him that it wasn't a good thing. While he thought a lot of way so Gon and friend could escape, Leorio suddenly spoke;

"Kurapica, I'm sure you can track them down." The man walked beside him and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "What do you need to track them down?"

Kurapica shocked when he heard Leorio's question. The blue eyed teen stared at his friend in disbelief. _'Are you crazy? You want them to be caught and tortured?'_

"Do you need a media? Maybe like water, paper, or map?" He kept ask Kurapica, insisted him to do a kind of betrayal act to his friends.

Kurapica didn't understand what Leorio means. That man supposed to be in his side! He supposed to help him deceived Illumi—even though he knew lie won't work on him—somehow! What on earth do the twenty years old ridiculous man thought? What—

The blonde teen suddenly realized the meaning of Leorio's gaze, able to understand the implicit meaning in the glow of his black eyes. It was a gaze filled with brave and trust. He trusted Kurapica, Gon, Killua, Alluka, and Biscuit. He believed in their abilities and because of that, he had to believe in him too. Maybe Leorio's plan was a bit crazy, but Kurapica has to believe in his best friend!

Kurapica has to track them down!

"I need a map." He answered shortly while hoped Gon and the others will realize their plan.

* * *

Outside the Principal's Room, beside the big window, Killua was floating, glued his back to the wall, tried to as flat as possible. The bright sapphire-eyed boy tried to eavesdrop the conversation between Illumi, Kurapica, and Kalluto. From the window, he could see Illumi's back, Kurapica's and Kalluto's faces who sat across him and Leorio's back who stood beside Edward.

Right when the conversation just started, he felt someone presence. Act quickly is his habit, he set his barrier immediately, turned around and positioned himself in defensive pose. When he recognized the man who stood in front of him, he sighed in relief and off his guard.

"What do you want, Leorio?" He asked Leorio who stared at him with unusually serious gaze. "Aren't you supposed to be inside the room?" He pointed inside the room with his thumb. And the real Leorio is still inside the room.

"It is me who supposed to ask that question." Leorio fixed his glasses' position. "What are you doing here, Killua? Eavesdropping is not a good thing to do."

Killua crossed his arms in front of his chest. "So? You will tell my brother about this?" The white-haired boy smiled a mocked smile to Leorio's doll.

The man stared at him for a while then moved his eyeballs down. "No." He answered while closed his eyes. "I won't tell him."

Killuafrown, he confused with this man attitude.

"I'm here for another purpose." The principal's secretary stared at him again. "I searching for you all day and it turns out you were here to eavesdropping. I have a mission letter for you." He gave a big brown envelope to Killua.

Killua received the letter with his magic and opened it, he refused to touch the mission letter which always have the same content. His spphire eyes moved to read the letter and gave it back to Leorio. "I understand, I'll go now."

Leorio received the letter and disappeared after he said; "Eavesdropping is a bad habit, you know." With a light tone.

Killuaignored Leorio's joke, peeked to the principal's room's window once again, and flew to North Gate immediately.

* * *

Cold wind in the end of summer blew slowly, soothed body and soul. Clouds covered the sky, moved lazily and followed wind gusts. Leaves, flowers and grass swaying as the wind blew. Animals enjoyed the bright day and nature worship the creator.

On a cool, peaceful and full of happiness day, two people who are grieving were walking. They were both silent, only their footsteps heard almost in the same rhythm. Eyes looked sadly, hands clenched tightly, tears couldn't be able to shed, soul refused to cry, and heart which was broken. Their leg keep walked slowly, to the final resting place for human.

Gon freecs and Biscuit Krueger stood in front of Alluka's coffin with their mouth remained mute. The eleven year old little girl looked like she was in a peaceful sleep. The corner of her lips looked slightly raised and it made her as if she smiled in her sleep. in her hands, there was a white lily flower. She wore a black dress which made her white skin glow.

Biscuit looked at one of four funeral officers who stared at them with a sympathetic gaze. She nodded briefly and they closed the coffin. She held back her tears as she bit her lower lip while Gon frowned and clenched his palms tightly. The black coffin descended slowly to the grave, as if said a farewell to the life.

When the coffin reached the bottom of the grave, Biscuit threw a strip of land as a farewell and Gon threw a bouquet of flower. After that, the funeral officers started to burry Alluka's coffin.

_Goodbye…_

They whispered in their hearts.

_I'm sorry…_

Regretted in mute.

_If only I was stronger…_

Blamed themselves so badly.

_I'm sorry…_

The broken hearts keep shouted an undelivered apologize.

_I'll be stronger…_

Their eyes started to glow, declared determination to the world.

_I'll do my best!_

Their determinations sculpted in the deepest recesses of their hearts.

Ten minutes had passed after the funeral officers finished their works and dismissed themselves from two children who were mourned. Biscuit stared at the tom with tired blue eyes, tears couldn't be able to flow, and her soul felt as tired as her body. And Gon just stared at the tomb with frowned eyebrows in regret.

Suddenly, Biscuit felt energy of magic power near them and she turned quickly. She frowned in alert, she recognized the magical energy; a spying energy. Knew there were something wrong, she held Gon's hand and started to pull him away from the tomb and said; "Let's go."

Gon let Biscuit pulled him and gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you feel it?" Biscuit tightened her grip.

Gon sharpened his senses, tried to understand what she mean and finally understood. "Kurapica…" He said as he looked back, "Kurapica is seeing us…"

"That's right." She looked right and left; make sure there wasn't a single person near them. "That's why we have to runaway before they catch us."

After she said that, they disappeared in a blink of second.

* * *

"I found them!" Kurapica shouted when his clairvoyance saw the two of them. "Here, in Gatila City!" He pointed the on a spot in the map.

Leorio snapped his fingers and the map on the table turned into the map of eastern region in the country, the region where Gatila City was located. Kalluto raised her hand. A card with 'KNIGHT' word written on it appeared in her hand immediately.

"Wait!" Kurapica's blue eyes moved to the side, "They teleport ten kilometers to east!" He moved his fore finger to their position right now.

Kalluto placed her card on the spot which was pointed by Kurapica. A small magic circle glowed in her card and she whispered coldly; "Destroy…"

* * *

The guardian of world's library sat on mid air, closed her eyes and her soul journeyed out from her body. After a few minutes, she smiled—almost grinned—and opened her eyes. Her black eyes looked at 'Killua' and said;

**—An interesting event is imminent.—**

'Killua' turned to her, stared at the girl in confusion, "What do you mean—" Both of his eyes grew wider immediately when he realized there was something happened. "What…is going on?" He asked slowly, "What happened to Gon and Bisky?"

* * *

The view of funeral changed into the view of a city from above. Biscuit used her power to teleport them to east. But with the rest of her power now, she only able to teleport two person as far as ten kilometers.

"What are you doing, Biskyy?" Gon asked when he realized that the view around him had changed. Right now, they were floating above a city. "What are you scared of? The one who sees us is Finnian, maybe he—"

"Because it is Kurapica so I run!" Biscuit cut him off. "Don't you understand, Gon? Kurapica will never track us down. Even though he wants to talks to us, he can sends us telepathy or use projection magic in a blink of second to us without having to track us down!"

Gon frowned. The spiky-haired boy still didn't understand the half on her explanation. "It means, there is something wrong! His tracer magic energy is a warning to us, Gon." Biscuit continued her explanation. "We are being pursued!"

The next second, hundred knights in shining armor appeared around them so suddenly. Biscuit cursed under her breath and Gon in his fighting pose.

They have to escape!

To be continue

* * *

Miko: so, what do you think? Review please! XD *bow*


	7. Chapter 7

Miko: Hey! I managed to publish today just like i had promised yesterday! XD But, for the next chap, you have to wait umm maybe a week? I have to finish the Indonesian version first, ehe. So, this chap is simply about their escape, i really tried hard on the action part (ugh, action part really haarrddd!) So i'm sorry if the action part not good (orz)  
If my calculation is right, maybe it will take five more chapters to finish this story. Please keep review because your review is my motivation to write more and more! Thank you! ^_^ *bow*

Zoozikozy: Eh? Cute? Really? I intend to make this story angsty though haha. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^ *bow*

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Hunter X Hunter

Genre: friendship, tragedy, angst

Warning: AU

I'm not receive silent reader. Read it, review it.

* * *

I'm always here

Stared outside the cage blankly

Hope someone will come and rescue me

You are my light

You are my life

You are the key of my freedom

Help me…

Release me from this cage

.

.

.

Blue Sapphire Blue

.

.

.

VII

When the knights started moved forward to attack, Gon gathered all of his magical energy on his fist to finish them off in one blow. Knew what Gon will do, Biscuit eyes grew wider in horror. She gripped his wrist and erased his magic energy while shouted; "Don't!"

Gon confused with the girl's action, "What the—" Before he finished his complain to her, he had to put barrier because one of the knights swung his spear to them. Biscuit held Gon tightly and shut her eyes when the barrier shook greatly. With all of her remaining strength, she did a teleport once again and this time she only moved them five miles away.

"You idiot!" Biscuit smacked Gon's head. "What are you thinking? You want to use your power above a populous city? Are you intend to kill them all?"

"Bu—but…"

"No buts!" She put her hands on hips and glared to the brown-eyed boy. "Listen, we have to run to a forest and finished them off there. After all of that could happen, protect us with you barrier, understand?"

Gon gulped nervously and nodded in agreement to the twin-ponytailed girl. He could only entrust the strategizing thing to her because she has the ability on it. Gon concentrated and made a super strong barrier once more. When the knights appeared again, Biscui held on Gon and teleported ten miles away to east.

* * *

"They moved ten miles away to east." Kurapica informed Kalluto. The black-haired girl moved her magic card in accordance with the direction he pointed. It seemed that their targets only keep moved from place to place without try to counterattack. And it made her a little annoyed.

"They only defended and moving from place to place. This is annoying." She said emotionlessly.

"They moved straight to east." Kurapica kept use his clairvoyance on them while stared at the map. "Where is their real destination? If we know their destination we probably can stop this chase as soon as possible."

_'And I hope they can escape before we catch them.' _The blonde teen added this betrayal sentence in his heart.

"East…" Illumi was thinking while paid attention to the map. His black eyes traced the map in the direction of a straight line which Kurapica told him. After Gatila City, in east there were Aryan City, followed with Milka city…

"Could it be they go to Nilakhanta Kingdom?" Leorio said. "That kingdom is right at the east of our country."

"Why do you think they will go there?" Illumi asked.

"Perhaps because Biscuit comes from there." Leorio tried to explain. "Perhaps, they think to leave this country and headed there, hope that their presence can't be tracked because there are troublesome procedures for us if we want to investigate in another country." He secretly glanced to Kurapica, who still busy gave direction to Carrie. He raised his voice a bit to make sure that Kurapica heard his explanation. "Besides, Nilakhanta Kingdom is famous for the patron, it will be so difficult to us to track them if they had entered that kingdom's barrier."

Illumi stared at Leorio. The black-haired man seemed like he was considering his secretary's explanation. After few minutes, he stared back at the map. "But, before reached Nilakhanta Kingdom there is a vast and dense jungle and next to it there is a desert that as vast as the jungle, I don't think they are able to through all of it."

"They are able." The secretary answered. "There are Gon who has the ability to control nature and Biscuit who has the ability to teleport with a great distance."

"But it seems she is exhausted." Kurapica joined the conversation between the two men. "Her displacement distance is only about five to ten miles per second. As far as I know, she can teleport about fifty miles per second again and again without being exhausted."

"Seems not only Biscuit who exhausted but Gon is not in his best condition as well." Kalluto moved his magic card again, "When my knights attacked them at once, his barrier cracked a bit and they escaped in rush."

They fell silent for at least two minutes after heard that. Each of them drowned in their own thought. One of them thought of a way to catch two runaway children as soon as possible before they escaped to another kingdom, another one of them tried to figure how to treason as smooth as possible so he won't get caught, another one of them thought of a way to tell a treason strategy to his colleague secretly, and one of them didn't think about anything except obeyed order.

"Kalluto, what your maximum range when you teleport your dolls?" Illumi asked coldly.

She weighed her answer for a moment and answered with the same cold tone; "Whatever the range I can do it, but I will lose my control on my dolls if we separate too far and if my power decrease."

The principal nodded in understanding. Could precede the runaway children but lost control on knight puppets so they couldn't catch them was a useless and ridiculous thing. He moved his silver gaze to his secretary; "What about you, Leorio?"

"If you ask me to help Kalluto moved her knight puppets, I can't do it because I'm bad at long distance magic and at complex magic control like dimensional control."

The principal stared back at the map, then he raised his gaze to Kurapica Kuruta, who was his last choice. "What about you, Kurapica?" Whether it was just Kurapica feeling or indeed it was a fact, it seemed like Illumi added an intimidated tone in his cold voice. "Can you help Carrie to move the knight puppets?"

Kurapica gulped nervously. The red haired teen bit his lower lip. He was confident in his ability to do long distance magic and in his proficiency at complex magic control. But if all of it used to do a betrayal act to his friends, he couldn't do it! Helped the academy's side to track and catch them were enough to make him feel like someone who betrayed his friends.

The teen hoped that Leorio will help him to refuse Illumi's demand with false but reasonable excuse. But what he felt was Leorio's eyes which stared at him with a tell-him-the-truth gaze. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to stand up and ran into him then smacked him in a full power. What exactly he was up to? What did he know? What he have to choose? Leorio had asked him to believe, but how could he believe if all of this led to an act which betrayed his friends?

For the first time in his life, Kurapica learned that believe in someone was a hard thing to do and should be done with extreme caution.

So, with pressed his guilty feeling which almost exploded his head, he answered slowly. "I can."

Illumi nodded, "Good. Well then…" His long and beautiful fore finger pointed a jungle symbol in map, "Precede them here."

Without saying a single word, Kurapica touched Kalluto's hand which still held the magic card. He could feel his magical power covered the knight puppets, then he moved all of them do the jungle which Illumi pointed earlier in seconds.

* * *

Biscuit's last teleport was about fifteen miles away. The little girl was almost couldn't make her body floated in the air. Gon understood the little girl's suffering and used his magical power to make her floated.

"Thanks…" Biscuit said half panted.

"No problem." Gon held the girl tightly. "Are you alright?"

Biscuit sighed with an arrogant smirk in her face. "Heh, who do you think I am? Don't worry, I'm fine." Her confident smirk didn't disappear from her face, but Gon could see traces of fatigue in her small face. "Jungle is twenty miles ahead us, one last teleport and we have to fighting tooth and nail. Gon, do you understand? When we arrived there, just let out all of your power to finished whoever was there off in one clean blow. Understand?"

Both of Gon's eyebrows met, the tanned skin boy nodded slowly and Biscuit smiled. She whispered to him before they teleported again; "They will be there to trapped us. Finished them off when we arrived there."

Before the boy could ask how did she was convinced that they were there, suddenly the landscape had been turned into hundreds years old huge trees which were lush. Gon's mind stopped working, common sense was replaced with wild instincts. In a matter of seconds, he expended a terrifying magic energy to all direction.

Half of the knights were crushed and disappeared because of his attack, and the other half still survived. Biscuit's allegation was true; they were there, waiting for the two runaway children to be arrested. But they couldn't relax! There are still half of them who were ready to attack.

Both of them back to back with each other. A long wand suddenly appeared on Biscuit's hand. Both they and the knights were silent for a view minutes. Gon glanced to right, then to left, then back to face forward and threw the energy ball.

The energy ball exploded and produced a blinding smoke. They believed that there are about twenty knights were destroyed and disappeared. Biscuit grinned, Gon is great! The next second, a knight appeared from behind the smoke with a deadly spearhead ready to stab him. But the brown-skinned boy didn't nudge at all. The reason? Because he knew that Biscuit's barrier is greater than the barrier he made.

The barrier shook for a moment and the spear was immediately shattered. Gon went out from the barrier, teleported to the back of the knight. He held his head and broke his neck in one quick motion. Later, he flew through the smoke to fight other knights.

While Gon was busy with his enemy, two knights appeared before Biscuit. One brought an iron cudgel and the other carried pendulum with sharp thorns. The big pendulum swung toward her. The curly-haired girl dodged and destroyed the pendulum with her magic energy, while he threw her wand like a spear toward the owner of the pendulum. The magic wand penetrated the knight's head and disappeared like dust. The second knight who carried an iron cudgel suddenly appeared in front of her who was taking her wand and swung his cudgel to her head. She changed her wand into a sword and split the cudgel into two with her sword. When the cudgel was destroyed, she covered the knight's face with her right palm. The girl tried to control the doll, but she could feel the power of the real controller refused to give over the control to her.

"Heh," She snorted, "You want to controlling-doll fight with me? Don't joke around." She released her hand from the knight when he had stopped struggling. "You can't win from me about this." She said so arrogantly, "You won't be able to compete with puppet mistress." And the knight finally became her subordinate.

Meanwhile, Gon was busy eliminated the other knights. He avoided a knight's hand which tried to punch him, grabbed his hand and spun his around toward his own friends so that they were destroyed and disappeared. He released his magic energy into an unseen sharp spear and attacked them simultaneously so some knights disappeared again.

But the knights were still a lot. "Damn, they're endless." He complained.

"Watch out!" Biscuit shouted from few meters next to him.

Max turned and saw a knight behind him, ready to stab him with a sword. Damn! He didn't have time to use his barrier.

But the next second, a knight suddenly appeared and blocked the knight who wanted to stab him so the sword penetrated the new knight. When the knight who was stabbed disappeared, the warrior who carried the sword burned and disappeared as well.

"What are you doing?" Biscuit scolded him who has been at his side and held his shoulder. "Don't be careless!" An attack against them, but the attack vanished because of her barrier.

"I'm sorry, Bisky." He said. She was right, and she has the right to scold him. "And, thanks for helping me. You are controlling the knight who protected me right?"

Both of them were besieged from all sides by the knight puppets. The knights launched some attacks, but the attacks just disappeared without touched both of the targets before them. If the puppets had feeling, they will surely hate them who could chat casually in the barrier, in the midst of war.

"Yes, don't discuss it. More importantly, we have to kill them as soon as possible." She replied.

Gon nodded. "You're right. But how? There are a lot of them, it's annoying and tiring. If only they could be killed in one attack, it would be very nice."

When she heard Gon's last sentence, Biscuit suddenly got tremendous inspiration from the Almighty. "Yes." She gave a sly grin of triumph to him. "We can eliminate them in one attack."

Gon gave a puzzled look to her. "How?"

Biscuit approached him and whispered something to him. The boy's facial expression slowly changed from confused to be wide-eyed in awe. Her plan is simple but it was a plan that won't crossed his innocent brain.

"You're great!" Gon exclaimed eagerly. "That'll work!"

"We don't know if it will work or not if we don't try it out." She said modestly. But she couldn't keep the proud smile to herself. "Now, let's try our strategy."

Gon nodded excitedly. They both exchanged smiles for a moment, then disappeared at the same time.

* * *

"Annoying…" Kalluto hissed.

Illumi shocked a bit—even though his facial expression didn't change even a bit—hearing his little sister commented in the midst of her task. "What's wrong?"

"One of them create a thick and broad barrier so her knight's attack can't reach them." Kurapica tried to explain. "And now, they are chatting casually in their barrier."

Leorio rolled his eyes secretly and he was sure that Kurapica did the same thing mentally. That two children are really sucks! How could both of them take it easy in the middle of dangerous situation like that? In this case, both Kalluto and Illumi, Leorio and Kurapica are equally annoyed at the runaway children, although for different reasons; Illumi and Kalluto annoyed at both of them because they feel relaxed and underestimated them while Kurapica and Leorio annoyed at the runaway children because they relaxed even thought they knew that Kurapica and Leorio helped them secretly.

"Wait, both of them are gone." Kurapica said when Gon and Biscuit disappeared from his vision. Despite his voice sounded like he was panicking, he felt excited in his heart and he wanted to smile as wide as possible! Maybe both of them had found great strategy to escape. The sapphire-eyed teen glanced at Leorio with his magic. Even thought the man didn't smile but frowned and his facial expression was tense, he could see the happiness sparkle in the man's eyes.

* * *

Gon appeared at the east side of the knights while Biscuit appeared at the west side of the knights. Both of them attacked at the same time, made some of them disappeared and the rest turned around to face both of them. They defended and attacked endlessly with their own ability. Dodged right and left, runaway up and down.

Biscuit controlled some of the knights and made them to be her subordinate. While Gon keep let out explosive magic energy and destroyed most of them in a blink of eye.

They attacked and attacked until they were recessive in the of the knight's siege again. Their back met and they panted heavily as a sign of their exhaustion. The knights surrounded them in a tight circle, tighter than the last circle.

"I'm sorry, Gon, I don't have power to make a barrier anymore." Biscuit apologized to him.

"Nah, it's okay…" He panted while sweats wet his whole body. "I don't have power to attack them anymore."

The puppets' controller must be heard their conversation, because the knight puppets put their fighting pose on again. After fell silent for a while, the knights braved them to catch them simultaneously. But when they were right before their targets, both of them suddenly disappeared like an air.

A second after their disappearance, both of them appeared above the knights who were gathered in one spot below them. Gon gathered his magical power on his right hand and solidified it into a big energy ball.

"Goodbye…" Biscuit mocked the puppet master.

Gon threw the energy ball to the knights below him. The energy ball crushed the knights, they were broke and disappeared like a dust was blown by autumn wind.

* * *

Kalluto's magic card was burned by a black fire when all his knight puppets disappeared. "Biscuit Krueger trapped us." She commented when she saw her card became ashes.

Illumi tapped his fingers impatiently. "How about them, Kurapica?" He asked before he could hide his anger tone, "Are they still there?"

"Wait a minute, they moved to ah—" His blue eyes stared blankly, searching for the two arrogant children. "Disappear… both of them disappear. I can't feel their presence or see them again."

Leorio gave his best shock in horror expression to Illumi, "How are they done that?" He asked. More specifically, he worried about where are his best friends disappeared to.

Did they hurt? Did they succeed their escape?

That were his hidden message to Kurapica and the man was really sure that the blonde teen caught the hidden message.

"They hide in dimension." Illumi grumbled. "Biscuit is the one who did it. She tricked us."

"Hide in dimension?" Kurapica added an awe tone in his voice which he couldn't hide. The teen didn't use his clairvoyance anymore because he knew that it was useless. "That's awesome. Not many people can do that."

"Can you track them when they hiding in dimension?" Illumi asked, ignored Kurapica's compliment to the annoying little girl.

The blonde teen shook his head. "No." He said, half lied. "I don't have the ability to dimensional tracking." It's not that he couldn't but, it was tiring for him and he haven't mastered that technique yet. And besides, he was exhausted after tracked the two runaway children.

Illumi became quiet and so did his little sister. Kurapica just stared at Leorio who stared him back. A overflowed emotion danced in his heart. He wanted to walk out the room and expressed his joy freely.

"I'm sorry." Kalluto apologized with her emotionless face. "I am the one who should read their strategy at the first place but ended up tricked by them." Her tone was so flat. If it was Leorio who received the apology, he would be mad and told her how to apologize nicely and politely.

"It's okay." Illumi said to Leorio's and Kurapica's surprise. "I forgot to tell you to be careful of Biscuit because she is the brain of them, those runaway children." Both Leorio and Kurapica were really surprised with his reaction. They didn't expect that the cold hearted and cold blooded principal had tolerance. But of course they tried to not show that surprised look in their expression.

"Well," He continued, "Provisional estimates, they will go to Nilakhanta kingdom in a straight route to east. I will send some people there to keep track of them." He stood up, followed by Kurapica—who stood up happily—and Kalluto. "Good work, that's all for today. You may rest."

Kurapica nodded while just stands still.

"Well, excuse me." Kurapica politely excused himself. He turned and walked toward the door as calmly and as quietly as he could. The teen actually wanted to run and screaming like madman, and he won't care if other people thought he was crazy.

"I also had to excuse myself." Without a doubt, Leorio was also tried to escape from the principal. "There's something I have to do."

Then, after Kalluto bowed respectfully to his brother, the three of them walked out from the room. Outside the room, Machi—the guardian of East Tower—was waiting for her. "It is time for you to return to the East Tower, Miss." She said with a cold tone. Kalluto just quiet and let Lynette held her hand to guide her to the East Tower.

When the two girls disappeared from their view the two of them stared at each other. The beautiful blonde teen's cheeks flushed with happiness. He held hands with Leorio and teleported the two of them to the sky above the academy. They were so high above the clouds so the academy wasn't visible anymore because closed by cool white clouds.

At the same moment, Kurapica Kuruta screamed out loud gloriously when no one could hear them; "YAAAAAHHOOOOO!"

Leorio laughed full of gratitude and happiness, worry and fear had evaporated from his heart. Gon Freecs and Biscuit Krueger had escaped! Although they didn't know where the runway children's position, they still feel relieved. There's nothing more superb than this. They've managed to fool Illumi the principal, Kalluto the darkness doll, and all the inhabitants of both academy's officers and students.

"This is unbelievable!" Kurapica laughed. "We actually managed to do this crazy thing!"

Leorio ruffled his hair, "You're the greatest! How could you catch my hidden message?"

"Of course I could!" He brushed off Leorio's hand, "I believe that we must be crazy. We've helped Gon and Biscuit while helping the academy to pursue them as an excuse and no one is suspicious to us. It's Great!"

"Being crazy right now is not a problem. They have survived is more then enough. And I enjoyed this game anyway." Leorio laughed out loud. And laughter slowly faded away and replaced by exchanging smile, he pat Kurapica's head. "Thank you for trust me."

Kurapica widened his eyes. His cheeks flushed again, the feeling of ashamed and angry at himself disturbed his mind. "Sorry… he said softly."

"For what?"

"Because… because at first I didn't really believe in you." Kurapica admitted his folly. "Even though I know you really must have a plan behind all of this."

Leorio smiled softly. "No problem. Anyone would have doubted if they in your position. But you try to trust me until the end, and I think it's enough."

The blonde teen flushed again, he was happy because Leorio forgave and tolerated him. "It's because you said I could track them, that's why I realized you have a plan and that's also a statement saying that it's okay to track them because they will managed to runaway, right?"

"Well, I'm not really confident with my plan too tough. I almost have a heart attack when you said they were disappeared." He scratched his cheek with fore finger.

"But, how do you know that Biscuit will recognize the hidden message of my actions?" After all, his curiosity overabundance.

"Instinct and understanding." Leorio answered. The man began to explain when he saw frown on Kurapica's forehead as a sign that he was confused. "Bisky is a smart girl who can understand the situation quickly and handle it appropriately." _'And it's all because she has been taught how to do it since childhood.' _He added with bitter heart. "She must have think that if we want to contact them, we surely will do so by using the power of crystal which she gave to us.

Kurapica nodded in understanding. He recalled that Bisky ever gave a bright blue crystal to him, the little girl said that it can be used as a medium of communication.

"Therefore, she realizes there is if you trying to convey a warning to them when she felt your presence who was tracking their whereabout."

"Hmmm…" That's a reasonable explanation. "Then, why did you can be so sure that they could escape in the jungle?"

"Instinct and understanding." He answered Kurapica's question with the same answer and it made the green eyed teen met his eyebrows in annoyance. "And this time added with confidence which I force." He scratching his temple, "Like I say before, I also palpitations and worried whether they were able to escape or not. But I strengthen myself by believe in their abilities and it turns out that I was right."

"Then, is it true that they fled to Nilakhanta Kingdom? Because if it true, they will be caught again soon."

Leorio smiled an amused smile. Kurapica was good assessing the situation, but sometimes he missed the little things so that made it misrepresented something. "Don't worry, they won't go there." He almost laughed at the then-where-are-they-going look which Kurapica gave him.

"Hehe… they… they definitely go to their last stronghold." He patted Kurapica's head when the teen said; "Oh…" as an answer. "All we can do now is hope that they can get there safely."

* * *

Biscuit managed to hide herself and Gon in dimension at the same time when Gon threw the energy ball. The girl sighed in relief when she no longer felt Kurapica's presence who tracked their whereabouts. They managed to escape! This is the third time they managed to escape from the annoying academy.

"Are you okay, Bisky?" Gon asked with a face full of worry on the little girl who was panting while his face was pale and her whole body soaked with sweat.

"Well ..." Biscuit smiled a tired smile. She could not hide the fact that she was very tired. Her body felt weak and sore began attacking several members of his body, especially her little legs. But she will not admit the exhaustion to Gon even though she knew he must be knew the facts. "At least we got away."

Gon pouted, "That's not what I asked."

Biscuit gave her grin in response. "Instead of that, don't you feel that this is our coolest escape?" She was showing off a row of white teeth. Blue eyes glowed with excitement.

Gon gave a puzzled look to her. She explained when she saw his expression: "We got away with using the strategy we had never used, Gon! We have successfully worked together without communicating at all. We're great!" The little girl patted Gon so hard, then she hastily apologized when he coughed.

"What do you mean?" Gon asked. "We're working with who?"

Biscuit rolled his eyes in disgust. "How come you didn't know? Leorio and Kurapica help us! "

"How did you know that they help us? I know that Kurapica gave us warning by tracked us down so you could feel his presence and escape, but…"

"That was the first." Biscuit lifted two fingers in front of Gon's face. "The second was in the jungle. I'm sure that Kurapica and Leorio can capture the meaning behind our actions who teleported to east again and again so that we met with the knights in the jungle." She lifted her third finger. "And the last is the best help. You know Kurapica's ability to track in dimension although only briefly. But when if he could felt the presence of his target, even if it just one second, it's more than enough. And after hide in dimension like this, I don't feel his energy existence at all."

Gon nodded as the sign of understanding. "But what I want to ask you is, how did you know how to hide in dimension? I know you are really good at complex magics but—"

"Oh, about that ..." Biscuit immediately cut Gon's question when she read the direction of the boy's question. The blue-eyed girl put her hand into the collar and lifted a necklace hidden under her black dress. The decoration in her necklace is a round pendant mauve colored, gold edged with initials 'K' written in gold color, in the bottom of the pendant there was a small pink colored ribbon. The pendant was glowing like a firefly: a faint but beautiful light. "This is why we can hide in the dimensions."

Gon nodded again. But this time more subtle, which implies an understanding nod. "It was ..." The boy tried to find the right words, but then he gave up and said it just like that; "Your family pendants, right?" Although it may sound blunt, he had deliberately let some important details missing.

Biscuit nodded. "Now, we better get out and running again. If my expectation was right, now the academy must have been thinking that we fled to the Nilakhanta Kingdom, my homeland." Gon gave a sad face to her when he heard 'Nilakhanta kingdom' was mentioned. "Well, then, we just have to go somewhere else that they weren't expected at all."

Gon had not been asked about what her means, she has opened a portal out dimensions and hinted at him to come out. He kept his mouth shut and obeyed. They came out in a jungle. It looked like they are about fifty miles from their last position. After closed the portal, Max continued his pending question;

"So, where are we going?"

Biscuit smiled and pointed to the south. "Let's go back to Aunt Mito."

Gon's eyes dilate, he showed his disapproval. "What? Home? Why? "

"So what?" Biscuit met her eyebrows and put her hands on hips, "After all, coming home was our goal from the beginning, right?"

"At first, yes." Gon denied Biscuit. "We can't go home, Bisky, we have to bring Killua too."

"Oh?" She closed one of her eyes. "So how we do it? Killua isn't with us. He has forgotten us. He's gone for us. What do you expect from him?"

All points which are given by Biscuit stabbed—literally—Gon's heart. "But, but, we've promised to do this runaway together. I will bring Killua with us whatever it take!"

"How?" Biscuit asked without hide the tone of sarcasm in her voice, "Do you know where he is?"

Gon stared at the grass beneath him while frowned, "He must be in the academy. I could track his smell, and it leads to the academy. So I'm going back there to take him!" He insisted and fought Biscuit's insulting gaze.

EBiscuit rolled her eyes. This is ridiculous! "Are you stupid? Back to the academy? I'm totally RE-FU-SE!" She didn't forget to put pressure on each syllable. "It's our hard-earned escape and now you want to go back just to bring a stranger with us? That's the same as walk into the lion's den!"

"Even so, I'll—wait, you say 'stranger'? Killua is not a stranger!" He stammered. "He's our FRIEND!"

Gon's pounding feet replied with Biscuit's gritted teeth. "I know! But Killua that you are looking for is no longer exists. Don't you understand? The one who is in the academy is not—"

Suddenly, both of them felt the presence of someone behind them. Their quarrel was forgotten and they stared wildly to the voice of shaking foliage. The next second, they stared up wildly and stunned to see the person who jumped from one tree to another tree.

White fluffy haired, pale skinned, supple body and lightweight, wore academy's summer uniform. Black tailed waistcoat indicating that he is one of special class' students. Just by looked at his face in an instant, Gon and Biscuit recognized the boy immediately. Killua Zaoldyeck! Without second thought, Gon immediately ran after him who jumped from tree to tree.

"Gon!" Biscuit shouted. "Wait—" Headache attacked her. For a moment, her eyes blurred. She held her head and shook it, tried to eliminate the headache caused by fatigue. When Gon and Killua started to disappear out of sight, she clucked in anger. While ignored her headache, she ran after two troublesome boys.

In the meantime, Gon continued to pursue Killua. He knew that Biscuitdefinitely chased after him to stop him. But he couldn't stop, his feet feel like reacted on its own and continue running after the traitorous boy.

"Killua!" Gonshouted. He could see his friend was only glance at him for a second and keep jumped to the tree in front of him. "Ki-Killua! Wait!" He felt stupid after chanted the clichéd phrase, but at least, he had tried. "Kiilua! Killua! Ki—" He was surprised to see Biscuit suddenly appeared in front of Zel and tried to catch her. Looked at it, he couldn't hide the happiness echoes in his heart; however, Biscuit apparently not given up on Killua.

And what Killuadid was not a surprise anymore. The next second after Biscuit appeared before him, the boy immediately teleported down, appeared right in front of him. The brown-eyed boy didn't waste the opportunity, he crouched down, touched the ground and commanded nature to catch his prey. Nature obeyed, the roots of large trees emerged from the ground and bond Killua. Gon made a fist in triumph and ran towards Killua who stared at him without emotion.

Biscuit, who watched everything from the tree branch, suddenly aware of a subtle strangeness. Her eyes immediately shifted its gaze to behind Gon's back. Killua emerged from the ground! She finally understood, the one who was arrested by Gon was Killua's puppet. Panic attack immediately whacked her when she saw Killua made an electric blob in his hand and threw it toward Gon.

"Gon!" Biscuityelled at the same time she summoned out Cookie, her magic puppet, between Gon and Killua so the electric blob hit the doll. When Cookie attacked by electric shock, the electric shock was also attacked Biscuit. Because the puppet and the master are connected to each other.

Gon was surprised, he looked behind him and saw Cookie was attacked by electric shock with Killua in front of the doll. The spiky-haired boy looked forward again only to see the fake-Killua's color changed into the color of the ground.

Biscuit screamed in pain. Shock from the electrical shock made her legs limp and she fell from the tree.

"Bisky!" Gon glanced toward Killua and was relieved to see his friend tried to release the grip of two soil dolls on his feet, apparently she throw her wand to the ground to drain the magic energy and made soil dolls. Quickly, he ran beneath her and caught her. "Bisky, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes slowly, moaned in pain and answered his question; "Well, I'm fine. Thank you."

Gon nodded and put her down slowly. But her legs still feels paralyzed so he sat on the grassy ground. The next second, he kneeled and embraced her while her barrier vibrated and whizzed greatly when Killua attacked them with electric blobs.

Once the attack was over, Gon released Biscuit and stared at the white-haired boy who stared back with a cold and emotionless gaze. Biscuit soil dolls were destroyed amorphously while wand which was embedded on the ground gone along with Cookie.

And all they could do was stared at each other.

* * *

In a few minutes that felt like eternity, the tree of them looked at each other. Both foreign children stared at Killua with a look of fear, betrayal and longing. While he looked at the stranger in front of him with a cold yet without emotion stare. But confusion and suspicion hidden there.

After that, Killua turned and started to walk away. The black-haired boy gasped, his body reacted like he wanted to chase him, wanted to grasp his shoulders and forced him to face him, wanted to tell him how much he wanted Killua back. But Killua knew that the boy couldn't do it. His friend was injured and from his body language, he didn't have the heart to leave the injured girl. He already fully understand human behavior which has softness in the light of his eyes. He snorted; kind-hearted people will have a short lifespan because of their own merit.

"Killua!" The spiky-haired boy shouted, "Listen to me!" But Killua didn't turn around; he wouldn't sympathize with other people. "I will not give up! Did you hear that? I will not give up! I'll wake you up and take you with us! Remember it well! I _promise _and this time I will keep my promise!"

Promise…

The words bothered Killua's cold heart again. Half of his heart felt annoyed, while deep down in his heart felt warm and happy. He eliminated that feeling and ran away from the two foreign children who strangely made him felt nostalgic. He ran, ran, and ran. Ran away from the feelings which he had been pressed so badly. A warm happy feeling and the desire to make friends.

Once he had enough of ran away, he stopped to bend and panted under large and shady tree. He looked to right and left, stared blankly to the trees around him. The white-haired boy sighed and sat under the tree. His hand rested on his knees and his head bowed.

Who's that boy? Who's that girl? Who are they? Why do they know him? Why—why do the words of the spiky-haired boy always ringing in his heart?

Two heart's desires began to fight in his mind.

One, he wanted to get back at them. Asked them what's their relationship with him, wanted to ask them if they want to take him away to the outside world, and… asked them to call his name several times in a voice which strangely sounded sweet to hear.

Second, he wanted to eliminate all of unimportant human feelings, wanted to eliminate all doubts in his heart, he had to back to the cold little boy who only knew to obey orders. Because, he could only live as that kind of person.

"Ukh… shit…" He combed his hair backward with fingers as he swore. Cool breeze blew gently made the leaves rustled softly like the rhythm of lullaby. The pleasant forest scent erased all his problems and made his feeling lighter and quieter.

Killua looked up, stared coldly at the sunlight through foliage sidelines. The light touched his white skin and made it looked paler. Then, at last, with his cold and lusterless blue eyes, he already decided everything.

* * *

The sun hid its brilliant figure behind the white clouds on the red sky and slowly, as if it ashamed to be seen by the outside world, moon came out from it hiding place behind the clouds. The sky changed color to black and the stars began to adorn the night sky while accompanied the moon. Together, they illuminated the darkness of the night with their dim lights.

Gon and Biscuit had been walking for five hours (they finally decided to walk towards the south as she had planned) and seen from the altitude of the moon, it looked like it was already late at night. Finally, they both stopped walking near a small river. Biscuit immersed her scuffed feet in the river, the cold river water made her feet felt comfortable.

"Bisky, are you all right?" Gon, who appeared from behind, asked. "I just gather fruits for dinner. Do you want to eat?"

She smiled to Gon as he sat beside her. "Thank you, Gon. my legs are fine." She took the apple which was offered by him and began to eat it slowly. The apple taste sweet and refreshing. Anything tastes good when you're hungry.

Gon nodded at Biscuit's answer. But his brown eyes never stop pay attention at the bruises throughout the body of the curly haired girl with a look of worry. The bruises were definitely felt hurt and sore. Even though she didn't say a word, he knew that she was very tired and felt so weak.

Gon stared at his reflection in the clear river water. He looked dirty and shabby, his face looked tired and sweat made the dust stuck in his face. He noticed that his body smelled like a sweat. He glanced at Biscuit's reflection next to him. The little girl was not much different from him; looked tired and dirty. But the bruises all over her body caused by Killua's electric shock made her looked more pathetic.

Gon looked at his reflection in the water again. "Bisky, I'm… I'm sorry." The black-haired boy tightened his grip on the apple that was half eaten. He was nervous as he felt her gaze to him. "If I didn't chase Killua… you certainly will not hurt."

"Ah, you don't have to worry about it." She swung her arm, "It doesn't hurt anymore. We should feel relieved that we didn't seriously injured."

They both fell silent for a moment. "So, why did you decide to go home?" Gon broke the silence. "I know you actually have a plan, but I was too upset when I heard the decision. So, I—"

"I do have a plan." Biscuit admitted. "Gon, as I told you this afternoon, Killua who you see in front of your eyes is not Killua that we know!"

"I know what you mean, Bisky, he really didn't recognize us. I don't know what's wrong. But when I saw him, I reflexively pursued him because I wanted to go with him"

"Yeah, I know. I also want to go with him." Biscuit shrugged her shoulders and smiled a little. "But anyway, it is not Killua and what I want is looking for the Killua that we know."

Gon cocked his head as a symbol of confusion. "How?"

"I don't know how. But, surely, right before you were healed, Killua was taken away to different place."

Gon nodded. He remembered she told everything about the event before Zel suddenly didn't remember them. The incident had something to do with the disappearance of Killua's memories about both of them. He grabbed the ring which hung around his neck tightly.

"Maybe," She said, "He asked for something from someone who is able to grant his wish. I don't know who it was, but it is certain that Killua that we looking for was no longer here. I tracked him down to dimension once and just found the Killua we don't know. As if, there is something on my way which troubled me to do so."

"Then, what to do with going home?"

"Uncle Gin, your father, has a lot of magic books in our house's attic. With those books, I intend to learn how to issue the person we are looking for into our presence."

"Oh… if it works, maybe we could…"

Biscuit smiled eagerly when she saw the light of hope in Gon's eyes. "Yes! There is a chance that we can find him and do what our goal from the very beginning."

Gonsmiled gently at Biscuit. The little girl really reliable to matters that required a brain to work. He knew, that he had a great and incredible power, but he didn't have the ability to think of great strategies. While Biscuit, she's very smart and intelligent, although her power was not as big as his.

"Thank you…" Gon said to her with a gentle smile that could melt a heart made of ice.

Biscuit seemed surprised to hear it, she widened her eyes and turned slowly towards the brown-eyed boy.

Gon blushed slightly and looked away into the river. "If you were not here, I would have acted recklessly without thinking, and eventually I'll get caught and forced to return to the academy."

Biscuit frowned, her eyes turned sad and shocked. _'No… stop…'_

"So, I'm glad you were here with me."

Her eyes began to water and she bit her lower lip. The feeling of sadness flared up in her heart. _'Stop it… I don't deserve—'_

Gon looked up and stared at her again. "Thank you very much, Bisky."

Biscuit gritted her teeth in anger at herself. "Stop it, Gon! You're wrong!" The little girl grabbed both of his shoulders firmly, "The one who should be grateful is me… because—"

Something glowed from her clothe. Her family necklace shone brilliantly. She looked down, touched the necklace and a message was heard in her mind. She wide-eyed, her eyes opened widely and stared blankly. Slowly, she lost the strength to hold Gon's shoulders. Her expression is a mixture of surprise, sadness, disbelief and confusion.

_'No… no… don't…"_

Gon, who saw her expression, was confused. "Bisky? What is it? He held one of her hands which fell to her sides limply. "That necklace is shining. What is it? Is there a message from your family?"

_'No… I have to be strong… I must—'_

For the answer to all Gon's questions, she trembled and tears started to flow from her blue eyes. "Gon… Gon…" She sobbed sadly. The little girl looked up at him. Her expression was so sad and hurt, crushed and tortured, "Please…"

She tried to strengthen her heart. She understood that she shouldn't show weakness. She shouldn't cry. She knew it, but still, the heart vessel in which she harbored all of her anguish was already destroyed. Her pleading voice sounded so embarrassing. But Biscuit Krueger had no time to feel ashamed anymore.

"Help me…" She said softly in a chocked voice, like a muffled cries of help. "Release me…"

To be continue

* * *

Miko: So, what do you think? Review please! ;) *bow*


End file.
